


Белый остров

by philippa



Category: Casablanca (1942), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, Multi, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тотальное АУ, постканон. Волдеморт жив и правит Магической Британией, за исключением некоторых территорий, в том числе острова Уайт, на который прибывают из Лондона некие Венделл и Моника Уилкинс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Белый остров

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: смерть второстепенного персонажа. Автор знает, что White (белый) и Wight (название острова) — разные слова. Текст песни «Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps» приводится в очень вольном переводе автора.
> 
> Как всегда, большое спасибо моей бете - Rhaina

Монотонный женский голос, усиленный Сонорусом, снова и снова повторяет:

— Вы прибыли на остров Уайт, портал Кэрисбрук, территорию, подконтрольную Министерству магии Великобритании. Просим приготовить для проверки удостоверения личности и палочки. Подданные Великобритании — окно номер один. Подданные других государств — окно номер два. Лица без гражданства — окно номер три. Напоминаем, что применение оборотного зелья на острове запрещено. Аппарация за пределы острова, а также применение портключей, за исключением выданных Министерством магии Великобритании, запрещены. Вы прибыли на остров Уайт…

У окон номер два и три практически пусто. Очередь к окну номер один, извиваясь разноцветной змеей, движется медленно — проверка весьма тщательна. За соблюдением порядка следят патрульные в красной аврорской форме. На стенах развешаны агитационные плакаты, портреты действующего министра магии — седовласого джентльмена чрезвычайно располагающей наружности, — разнокалиберные объявления; самое заметное крупными сверкающими буквами обещает награду в пятьсот галлеонов за любую информацию о лице или лицах, которые совершили убийство курьеров, следовавших из Лондона на континент.

Люди в очереди переговариваются негромко, многие оглядываются по сторонам, будто опасаясь чужих ушей: голоса сливаются в ровный гул, в котором едва можно разобрать отдельные фразы.

— …Но согласитесь, удостоверения личности — это несколько по-маггловски…

— …По-другому сейчас невозможно — из-за всей этой швали, которая пытается сбежать из Англии и в итоге оседает здесь, потому что документы на выезд…

— …Разрешения подписывает лично министр или Главный аврор…

— …Говорят, некоторые ждут по году и больше…

— …Буферная зона, вся связь с континентом идет через здешние порталы…

— …Продают за бесценок, дорогая, а что им еще остается? Я рассчитываю купить здесь…

— …Даже семейные реликвии, и, знаете, мне рассказывали о кольцах гоблинской работы…

Двое в середине очереди шепчутся почти беззвучно, голова к голове. Мужчина, высокий, узкоплечий, лысеющий, низко наклоняется к женщине — подтянутой, одетой в обманчиво простую мантию длиной чуть ниже колен, гладко причесанной.

— Считай это отпуском: как-никак настоящее море!

— Думаю, купаться мы все-таки не будем. Но Райд действительно интересный город, мне рассказывали…

— «Черная овца» — странное название для бара.

— На самом деле довольно традиционное для здешних мест. Меня гораздо больше смущает второе, неофициальное.

— «У Фреда»? Имя как имя. Мало ли Фредов в Англии? 

Женщина кивает:

— Наверно. Есть же там еще «У Блэйза» и «У Ричи». Но все равно — не могу не думать…

— Вот этого Блэйза мы точно знаем.

— Зато он нас — нет. Эй, посмотри, а что там? Вон тот проход — для чего он? Не помню его на схеме…

— VIP-зона. Те, кто приезжает по официальным каналам в том числе, хоть с Острова, хоть с континента. Министр старается ни с кем не ссориться, старый кот. Ради двойной порции сливок готов на все… О, наша очередь!

— Добрый день, — слышится голос из-за стеклянной перегородки. Под ней выдвигается ящик, длинный и узкий. — Положите сюда палочки, на них удостоверения личности. 

Ящик уезжает под стекло. 

— Мистер и миссис Уилкинс?

— Да, — отвечает мужчина. Он явно робеет.

— Цель приезда?

— Бизнес, — вступает женщина.

Некоторое время они ждут, переглядываясь, потом ящик выдвигается снова.

— Добро пожаловать на остров Уайт, — произносит без всякого выражения голос из-за перегородки. — Памятки о поведении на острове находятся на стойке дальше по проходу. Рекомендуется внимательно их изучить и иметь при себе.

Мужчина — мистер Уилкинс — подхватывает супругу под руку: они одновременно выходят в шумный зал и одновременно оборачиваются.

— Видел, кто там прошел? В самом деле Малфой?

Мужчина кивает.

— Иногда мне кажется, что вся Британия училась в Хогвартсе вместе с нами.

— Мерлин, похоже, ты права — вон еще один! Посмотри-ка туда!

— Это…

— Флинт. Маркус Флинт собственной персоной! 

На том, кого назвали Флинтом, форменная красная мантия с золотыми галунами. Лицо над жестким стоячим воротником кажется особенно грубым, почти уродливым. Рядом с Флинтом трое: все они только что вышли из коридора для VIP-персон и теперь неторопливо следуют к одному из местных порталов. 

— …Знал, что маггловского короля держали здесь под арестом? Откуда бы? Не думал, Малфой, что ты такой любитель древностей, — говорит Флинт. В его голосе не слышно никакого пиетета по отношению к приезжему, несмотря на то, что тот носит небольшой серебряный значок-маску: знак Пожирателя Смерти. — Могу организовать экскурсию, если пожелаешь.

— Не раньше, чем доставишь убийц, — цедит его собеседник.

— У меня их целый обезьянник, — усмехается Флинт, — выбирай на вкус.

— Мне нужны настоящие. Сомневаюсь, чтобы кто-то из твоего обезьянника имел при себе украденные портключи.

Флинт пожимает плечами.

— Сверхурочных мне не платят, так что обещать не могу, но если ты постараешься мне помочь, то и я постараюсь. Ты же не станешь сам пачкать руки, предпочтешь раскошелиться? — Он дожидается неохотного кивка и продолжает: — Если хочешь, Малфой, сейчас тебя проводят в гостиницу, но…

— Но?

— Это остров Уайт, детка. Здесь чем больше очкуют, тем меньше сидят дома, а очкуют у нас все. На людях, знаешь ли, легче: хоть пить, хоть играть, хоть проворачивать темные делишки. И нам спокойнее — меньше возни.

— Твой словарный запас, Флинт, не перестает поражать.

— Заметь, Малфой, это я не ради тебя, а ради твоей должности стараюсь. И ради собственного кармана, само собой. Ну так что, в гостиницу?

— И где же, позволь узнать, эти делишки проворачивают?

— Вот это правильный вопрос! Да там же, где пьют и играют — значит, почти за любой дверью у нас в Райде. Но обычно выбирают одно из двух: «У Блэйза», если ничего не имеешь против черствой пиццы и склизких спагетти…

— Блэйз? Итальянец? Только не говори, что его фамилия Забини. 

— Не стыдно забывать старых приятелей, Малфой? Именно что твой дружок Забини, и…

— Я думал, он в Риме, — бормочет Малфой скорее про себя.

— Не знаю, что он в своем Риме натворил, но теперь ему туда хода нет. Обычное дело. Так что, к Блэйзу?

— А второй?

— Это если ты хочешь поесть нормальной английской еды и выпить нормального пива. «Черная овца». Знаешь, которая в каждой семье.

— И что за семья?.. — без особого интереса спрашивает Малфой, рассеянно оглядывая зеленые поля, расстилающиеся у подножья крепостной стены: замок Кэрисбрук заметно возвышается над окружающей местностью.

— Уизли, — бросает Флинт. — Но названия, считай, никто и не помнит, говорят: «Пойдем к Фреду».

— К Фреду? Фреду Уизли? Но он же… я слышал, он умер?

— Хрен его знает, может, и умер. Они там все одинаковые. Может, это его близнец. Или их младший… Мне без разницы.

— Вы позволяете одному из Уизли вести здесь бизнес? И ничего не делаете?

— Опять торопишься, Малфой? Странно даже — и почему ты до сих пор не сидишь по правую руку от Темного лорда, если такой умный, а бегаешь с мелкими поручениями? Мы этого Уизли проверили вдоль и поперек. Если хочешь знать, он не занимается политикой — вообще. Даже портключами и разрешениями на выезд не торгует, как половина местных.

— Разрешениями?

— Да, и Оборотным зельем. Фальшивками. Иногда и настоящими — вот, например, теми, что ты ищешь…

— Флинт!!! Ты что-то знаешь?

— Аресты — моя работа, Малфой. Но я же обещал, что ты сможешь посмотреть. За отдельную плату.

— Где?

— Говорят тебе — у Фреда. Все ходят к Фреду.

***

Чернокожий пианист играет, полуприкрыв глаза, длинные пальцы летают по клавишам, рояль, вторя голосу, почти внятно выговаривает: «Если вправду ты любишь — вернись, а хочешь бросить — колись…»

В тесном, всего лишь на полтора десятка столиков, душном и людном помещении песня воспринимается совсем иначе, чем в холодном полупустом зале осажденного Хогвартса. Но она все еще остается паролем — для посвященных, которых совсем немного, и визитной карточкой, с которой начинается вечер, — для всех остальных. 

— Сэм! — кричит подвыпившая дама с ближайшего столика. — Сыграйте «Котел, полный крепкой горячей любви»!

— Я Дин, — говорит пианист, не поворачивая головы и не сбиваясь с ритма. — И я не играю Селестину Уорбек.

— Ну тогда выпейте с нами!

— Простите, миссис Эджком, на работе не пью.

— Безобразие! — возмущается спутник дамы — он не менее пьян. — Позовите Фреда!

— Он тоже не пьет, — отвечает Дин, прежде чем продолжить: «Ну что ж ты снова: не здесь, не здесь, не здесь…»

Он откидывает голову, начиная второй куплет, но до этого успевает посмотреть на человека за столиком в дальнем углу — тот перехватывает взгляд и кивает в ответ. На столике нет никакой выпивки, только кофейная чашка. Человек допивает кофе одним глотком, морщится — остыл — и встает. Он высок и худ, длиннорук и длинноног — типичное сложение квиддичного игрока. Но формы он давно не носит: поправляет воротник строгой черной мантии, приглаживает коротко стриженый ежик рыжих волос, оглядывает зал, заполненный по раннему времени на две трети, — и толкает дверь, почти сливающуюся со стенной панелью.

За дверью тоже играют, но не на рояле: темноволосая кудрявая ведьма в длинном открытом платье тасует карты, потом неуловимым движением пальцев разворачивает их веером, заставляет разлететься по зеленой скатерти и мимоходом ослепительно улыбается вошедшему:

— Салют, Фред!

— Салют, Роми, — откликается тот. — Все в порядке?

— Отлично.

— Фредди, как насчет партии в шахматы? — спрашивает один из игроков, седой, в роскошной когда-то мантии, пережившей со времен своей юности не один десяток Репаро.

— Часа через два, — отвечает тот, кого зовут здесь Фредом и Фредди. — Ставки прежние.

— Надеюсь взять реванш.

Карты ложатся одна на другую и с негромким хлопком взрываются, выпуская облачко белого дыма. Седой огорченно цокает языком.

Фред уже выходит, аккуратно прикрыв дверь, но дойти до столика — на котором тем временем появилась новая чашка кофе — ему так и не удается: путь преграждает необыкновенно красивый и полностью уверенный в своей неотразимости черноглазый брюнет, одетый по-маггловски — в джинсы и белую рубашку, отлично оттеняющую смуглую кожу.

— Не найдется минутки, Фред?

— Забини? Что еще? 

— Не еще, а все то же, мой неучтивый друг. Предложение. Деловое, если угодно.

— Ты меня с кем-то путаешь. 

— Ах, если бы! Скорее, все прочие тебя с кем-то путают, а я знаю точно, кто ты такой, и могу поделиться с аврорами Министерства магии, если…

— Слушай, и почему говорят, что слизеринцы умные? Кто бы позволил мне здесь работать, если бы у Флинта на меня что-то было? 

— Зато я отлично знаю, чего у него вечно нет — галлеонов! Не пойму только, откуда у тебя их нашлось достаточно, чтобы купить «Черную овцу» и еще платить Флинту. Ты, конечно, не скажешь, но…

— В шахматы выиграл, — флегматично роняет Фред.

Забини изумленно моргает.

— Ну и ну. Даже я на секунду поверил. Но денег много не бывает, не так ли, а шахматы — не слишком надежный заработок. Продай мне «Овцу», и получишь достаточно, чтобы уехать из этой дыры… куда угодно.

— Я не хочу ехать куда угодно.

— Потому что в Британии Неназываемый, а на континенте Сопротивление, пусть даже без Поттера? И что же такого ты натворил, что не хочешь туда возвращаться? Только не говори, что сдал лучшего друга Темному Лорду.

Фред — если он действительно Фред — молча разглядывает Забини, пока тот не отводит глаза.

— А что я должен думать? Ты столько лет от него не отлипал, и вот пожалуйста… Нет? Тогда почему ты не с ними? Где твои хваленые принципы, гриффиндорец?

— Был гриффиндорец, да весь вышел, — перебивает его Фред. Забини не видно, как он сжимает кулаки, не вынимая рук из карманов. — У бывших нет принципов, только привычки. Надо же за что-то держаться.

— Например, не пить с гостями?

— Вообще не пить. Добывать пропитание для нашей овечки. У всех — у меня, у Дина, и Тони, и Ханны, и Кэти. Так что обломись, Забини, — переманить тоже никого не получится.

Забини спокойно пожимает плечами.

— Бизнес, ничего личного. Хотя… давно хотел спросить: ты с ней спишь?

— Собираешься подкатить? — Фредди смотрит на него не моргая: ярко-голубые глаза, рыжие ресницы. — Ну, рискни.

— И не спросишь, к кому? — Забини улыбается, блестя ослепительно белыми зубами. — А если к тебе?

— Так хочешь заполучить «Овцу»? Не выйдет, для «Овцы» ты недостаточно черный.

Забини поднимает бровь, оценив ответ, и кивает.

— Посмотрим. Так или иначе, мои предложения остаются в силе. Надумаешь — приходи. А если не хочешь, чтобы я тебе платил, можешь поставить на двадцать два.

Он небрежно салютует и удаляется, тенью скользит между столиков, не замечая устремленных на него взглядов.

— Кто этот красавчик? — рояль внезапно смолкает, и заданный в полный голос вопрос повисает в воздухе, оставшись без ответа.

Рыжий Фред возвращается за свой столик. Рядом незаметно, будто из ниоткуда, появляется белобрысый официант в черной жилетке и красно-желтом шейном платке.

— Чего он хотел?

— Нас, оптом и в розницу, — усмехается Фред. — Как там Кэти — уже проклинает меня с этим кофе?

— Я объясню ей, что ты опять заслонил нас своей широкой спиной.

— Тогда она пришлет мне двойную порцию пирога с патокой, и я растолстею!

— И твоя спина будет еще шире!

Тони подмигивает и исчезает, чтобы спустя минуту появиться с новой чашкой.

— А я желаю, чтобы Фред со мной выпил! — слышится пьяный голос. Джентльмен, в который раз высказывающий это пожелание, пьян уже более чем полностью и оттого особенно настойчив. — Я не кто-нибудь, я второй заместитель Министра магии — настоящего, а не этого вашего шута!

— Сожалею, сэр, но первый заместитель министра моет тарелки в соседнем кафе, — замечает официант Тони, ловко подхватывая сметенный со стола бокал. — Так что — увы, нет.

За спиной у официанта по начищенному полу гремят сапоги: двое авроров отодвигают Тони в сторону.

— Вы арестованы за оскорбление Министра магии! 

Пьяный джентльмен пытается сопротивляться, его дама лепечет, что произошло недоразумение, но все тщетно: закон на острове Уайт, пусть не для всех, но соблюдается строго.

Фред, будто не замечая ничего, медленно тянет кофе, но ему не суждено допить и эту чашку.

Его новый собеседник кажется здесь инородным телом: низенький, морщинистый, одетый ярко и дешево.

— Наше вам, Ф-ф-фредди!

— Мне твоего не нужно, Флетчер. Катись отсюда.

— Ноль внимания, фунт презрения, а, Фредди? — ничуть не смущенный коротышка усаживается напротив, призвав свободный стул. — Чудно! Я-то какой был, такой и остался, это ты скурвился. Старых знакомых знать не хочешь. Презира-а-ает он, скажите пожалуйста!

— Если я скурвился, то какого лысого Мерлина тебе от меня нужно?

— Хрен знает. — Коротышка Флетчер вертит головой, словно сам себе изумляясь. — Ну объясни, что я такого страшного делаю? Помогаю людям убраться отсюда, вот и все. Плохо разве?

— Торгуешь портключами и зельем, — уточняет Фред. — Дерьмовыми нелегальными портключами и дерьмовым Оборотным зельем.

— Пока никто не жаловался!

— Вот именно. Сов с благодарностями, кстати, тоже никто не присылал. И где же теперь твои покупатели?

— Где-то есть, наверно, — Флетчер щерится в улыбке: зубов у него некомплект. — Ну да ладно. Скоро сорву куш и свалю. Надыбал тут кое-что стоящее. Первый сорт, ты такого в руках не держал! Продам, кому позарез нужно — и мне до конца жизни хватит! Слыхал про курьеров?

Фред несколько секунд смотрит на него, потом вытягивает длинную руку, хватает за грудки:

— Первый сорт? Курьеры? Ты что вообще несешь?

— Да ну тебя! — коротышка, кажется, польщен тем, что вызвал такой взрыв. — Они же совсем страх потеряли! Грех не попользоваться. Опять же помощь старой компании, а? — заискивающе добавляет он. — Еще скажи, что тебе их жалко.

— Вчера они были мелкой швалью, а сегодня кое-кто постарался, и у новой Британии появились новые герои, — в усмешке рыжего сквозит горечь. — И новый повод для арестов.

Он отпускает Флетчера, отряхивает руку.

— Чтоб я тебя здесь больше не видел.

— И не увидишь! Только сегодня, а? В последний раз сыграю — один раз свезло, значит, полоса пошла… Лады? 

Фред кивает с видимым отвращением.

— Подержишь у себя? — Флетчер протягивает ему кошель ослиной кожи — на такие, чтобы уберечь содержимое, обычно накладывают все возможные чары, от скрывающих до защиты от Акцио. — Пока я играю? А то не удержусь снова…

— Сколько там?

— Да ерунда. Пятьсот… и всякое-разное, которое покойникам уже без надобности. 

Фред медлит, потом прячет кошель в рукав мантии.

— Спасибо, Ронни! — от души благодарит Флетчер — и в ужасе зажимает себе рот. — Ох ты ж Мерлин! Прости дурака старого! Забыл, что ты не любишь…

Рыжий молчит, и коротышка, виновато взглянув на него еще раз, исчезает за неприметной дверью.

За окнами темнеет; свободных мест за столиками почти нет. Фред — или все-таки Ронни? — обходит зал, внимательно вглядывается в лица, будто пытаясь кого-то найти.

Дин, не переставая играть, следит за его перемещениями, вопросительно подняв брови. Рыжий пробирается к нему, на ходу бросая сидящим за столиками: «Салют!», «Привет!» и «Рад вас видеть», облокачивается на крышку рояля, но сказать ничего не успевает.

Дверь распахивается, входят двое авроров — другие, не те, что увели недавно подвыпившего джентльмена. За ними демонстрирует фирменный оскал — видимо, призванный изображать приветливую улыбку, — глава Аврората на острове Уайт Маркус Флинт. Вопреки обыкновению, он не обшаривает зал взглядом в поисках нарушений, но отступает в сторону, обозначив нечто вроде поклона. Следом, высоко вскинув подбородок, порог «Черной овцы» переступает полномочный представитель Темного Лорда Драко Малфой.

Все головы, будто под Империо, поворачиваются к нему, все взгляды устремляются в одну точку — туда, где на черной мантии нестерпимо блестит серебряный значок-маска. И никто не замечает, как Фред просовывает палец под крышку рояля, приподнимая ее не более чем на дюйм, и кошель ослиной кожи из рукава его мантии соскальзывает внутрь.

Официант Тони оказывается рядом мгновением позже.

— Босс?

— Лучший столик мистеру Малфою.

— Оставил, — отвечает официант. — А палочку забирать, как у всех?

Рыжий морщится. 

— Хрен заберешь. Давай-ка я лучше сам.

— А вот и он, — радостно заявляет Флинт, заметив Фреда, и переходит на официальный тон: — Мистер Малфой, позвольте представить вам владельца «Черной овцы», известного здесь под именем Фредди, а на самом деле… Да что это я — вы ведь знакомы! Чтобы сразу расставить точки над «i», — оборачивается он, — мистер Малфой — посол Темного Лорда по особым поручениям. И сейчас он это поручение выполнит… а мы ему поможем, да, Фредди?

Но его не слушают: Малфой и Фред преувеличено внимательно разглядывают друг друга, не говоря ни слова. 

— Или хотя бы не помешаем, — говорит Флинт и машет рукой.

Двое авроров исчезают за неприметной дверью — и почти мгновенно появляются, толкая перед собой коротышку Флетчера с заведенными за спину руками. Тот бледен как стенка.

— Выиграл, — говорит он в пространство, жалко улыбаясь. — Двадцать галлеонов, гадом буду! Шеф, мне бы обналичить, а? Пропадут!

Флинт хмыкает и кивает.

Волшебница за кассой, типичная серая мышка, тряся куцым русым хвостиком и шмыгая носом, пересчитывает монеты, пододвигает кучку Флетчеру.

Тому по безмолвному приказу Флинта разрешают высвободить одну руку, он сгребает выигрыш, сует в карман — и тут же выдергивает обратно, будто подбрасывая что-то в воздух. Монеты и вправду разлетаются, звеня, но сообразить, что происходит, никто не успевает: зал мгновенно погружается в непроглядную тьму. Публика разражается криками, женщины визжат, у дверей слышны удары и возня, потом кто-то отчетливо и протяжно выговаривает заклятье на незнакомом языке — и свет возвращается.

Входная дверь полуоткрыта; возле нее, согнувшись в три погибели и держась обеими руками за живот, замер один из авроров. У ног его ничком лежит Флетчер. Непонятно, жив он или мертв: во всяком случае, другой аврор нависает сверху, упирая палочку ему в затылок.

Точно так же Флинт упирает свою палочку в висок Фреду: тот все еще не успел отойти от рояля, но выпрямился, уже не касаясь его. Малфой — похоже, именно он читал заклятье, разогнавшее тьму, — вытирает пот со лба и смотрит на Флинта:

— Уизли?

— Чист.

Появляется подмога, авроры уносят своего товарища, утаскивают и Флетчера. Флинт распоряжается, оставив хозяина «Черной овцы» без внимания; тот негромко просит Дина сыграть что-нибудь спокойное. Кажется, подобные инциденты здесь не редкость: через четверть часа о коротышке уже никто не вспоминает. 

Рыжий окидывает взглядом зал, выходит на улицу, закуривает маггловский «Пэлл-Мэлл», посматривая на дверь. Минуты через три она открывается, выпуская Малфоя. Тот замирает, сделав шаг, словно не ожидает застать здесь кого-то еще, и, помедлив, усаживается на скамью: палочка у него в руке целится Фреду в лицо.

— Значит, из шавки Поттера решил стать шавкой Флинта?

— Ты свое дело сделал, Малфой? Вот и вали. Пей иди, виски стынет.

— Не факт, что сделал, — уверенно заявляет Малфой. — Привезти в Лондон двоих членов ныне не существующего Ордена Феникса вместо одного…

— Привезти? — рыжий презрительно кривится. — Это как же? Не говоря уже, что в Ордене Феникса я никогда не состоял, налоги плачу, законов не нарушаю, в розыске не числюсь. Что ты делать-то будешь? Позовешь своих подхалимов или сам попробуешь оглушить и протащить через портал? Так здешние авроры меня будут защищать, не тебя. И главное — нафига? Я в эти игры давно не играю.

— Заложники лишними не бывают, — уверенности в голосе Малфоя убавляется, но он не думает сдаваться. — Вот и посмотрим, кто захочет вытащить Рональда Уизли, — может даже, сам… — Он умолкает, будто решив, что позволил себе лишнее и договаривает совсем другое: — …Пожелаешь нам что-нибудь сообщить.

— Придурок, — бросает рыжий — теперь уже окончательно Рональд, Рон. — Ничего я не стою, ты что, не видишь? Или нарываешься — типа, имело место нападение на официальное лицо? 

Он резко поворачивается, толкает дверь, входит внутрь, в полутьму, разбавленную пламенем свечей, запахом жареного мяса, гулом голосов и всплесками музыки.

— Поворковали? — осведомляется Флинт.

— Бутылку Огденского за мой счет, — говорит Рон вместо ответа. — За завершение операции и отбытие Малфоя… откуда он там приехал.

— Похоже, встреча удалась!

Рон пожимает плечами, идет к своему столику в углу, успевает сесть — но и только. 

— Мистер Фред? — умоляюще заглядывает ему в лицо очень хорошенькая ведьма лет двадцати, чистенькая и ухоженная, в отлично сидящей недешевой мантии, но без единого украшения. — Вы здесь хозяин, я не ошибаюсь?

 

— Я, — Рон еле заметно вздыхает, предлагает ей стул. — Чему обязан?

— Нам — мне и моему мужу — надо обязательно выехать отсюда! На континент или даже в Америку. Обязательно! 

— Ну так подавайте документы и ждите результата. Я-то причем?

— Мы не можем ждать, мистер Фред! — восклицает она. — Нам надо скорее! Нам сказали, что если заплатить, можно получить разрешение хоть завтра, но…

— Вам нечем платить?

— У нас были деньги, правда, были! Но нас обманули, а потом Ховард — это мой муж! — попробовал играть на мои украшения и почти все потерял! Еще хорошо, что отель у нас оплачен! Но скоро оплаченное время закончится, и главное, — она наклоняется ниже, и Рон чувствует сладкий, тяжелый запах ее духов, — главное, мы очень боимся! Ховард магглорожденный, и знаете — когда там, — она машет рукой, — там пришли его арестовывать, он убил аврора! То есть он так думает, но… Помогите нам, пожалуйста! Вы владелец бара, у вас обязательно должны быть деньги!

— И с чего вы взяли, что я вам за просто так их отдам?

— Ну что вы! Я так не думаю, конечно! Но… я так люблю Ховарда, я на все для него готова, абсолютно на все! Скажите, если бы ради вас кто-то был готов на все и сделал бы что-то… неправильное, что бы вы подумали про этого человека? Ведь вы бы простили его… то есть ее?

— Не знаю, мисс. Со мной такого не случалось.

— Но я готова! — говорит она с ослепительной уверенностью избалованного дитяти, который всегда получает желаемое. — Разве вы не понимаете?..

— Нет, мисс. Не понимаю. 

Она краснеет, прижимает руку к груди, словно стараясь привлечь к ней внимание.

— Мы могли бы... могли бы с вами вместе… провести время…

— Извините, мисс, лучше вам пойти отсюда. И забрать вашего Ховарда, пока он не проиграл последнее. 

— Но как же?..

Рон выпивает очередной остывший кофе, морщится, встает.

— Идите-идите.

Девушка изумленно смотрит на него, но слушается.

Рон смотрит ей в спину, без голоса бормоча проклятия и, когда до двери остается шаг, произносит вслух:

— Попробуйте поставить у Блэйза на двадцать два.

***

В баре «У Блэйза» нет ни музыки — кроме грохочущего зачарованного радио, — ни свечей, ни бараньих котлет с мятным соусом и картофельным пюре: здесь не едят, а заедают, не пьют, а заливают проигрыш или спрыскивают удачу. 

Мистер и миссис Уилкинс выбираются из толпы, усаживаются за свободный стол, переглядываются. Миссис Уилкинс огорченно качает головой, муж обнимает ее за плечо — должно быть, утешая.

— Господа, что будете заказывать? Рекомендую нашу пиццу — семейный рецепт!

— Два куантро, — решает мистер Уилкинс. 

— Вы не похожи на официанта, — безапелляционно заявляет его жена.

— Вы совершенно правы, синьора, я просто увидел, что вы расстроены, и решил подойти. Блэйз Забини к вашим услугам. Надеюсь, вы не жалеете, что зашли сюда?

— Блэйз! — ее глаза удивленно округляются. — «У Блэйза» — это у вас?

— Вы совершенно правы. Умоляю не расстраиваться — новички часто проигрывают, но стоит только приобрести некоторый опыт…

— О, как это мило, что вы спросили! Но мы совсем не расстроены! Видите ли, мы не знали, что здесь играют, просто заглянули…

— Остров Уайт — такое место, синьора! Все куда-то спешат, заглядывают по дороге и следуют по своим делам… А куда лежит ваш путь, если не секрет? На континент? Все едут на континент, если имеют такую возможность.

Супруги Уилкинс снова переглядываются — кажется, они понимают друг друга без слов.

— У нас здесь… действительно дела, — сообщает мистер Уилкинс приятным высоким тенором. Вид у него на редкость безобидный, такого грех не облапошить: Забини разглядывает его, точно редкую бабочку, которая вот-вот станет очередным экспонатом в его коллекции. — А потом мы действительно хотели бы поехать дальше — во Францию, да, дорогая?

Миссис Уилкинс улыбается:

— Но мы слышали, что выезда приходится долго ждать… нужны какие-то особые документы?

— Можно и не ждать, синьора. Деньги творят чудеса!

— Вы знаете, — говорит она, заговорщицки понижая голос, — там, во время игры, прозвучало одно имя: мистер Флетчер. Говорят, что он может достать все на свете, в том числе и разрешения на выезд!

Забини огорченно качает головой:

— Такой милой синьоре не стоит связываться с мошенниками. Я мог бы посодействовать — будет немного дороже, зато надежнее.

— Мы подумаем. Верно, Моника? 

— В любом случае, каждый вечер вас будут ждать «У Блэйза», господа. А вот и куантро! Прошу простить, вынужден вас покинуть. Работа!

Миссис Уилкинс аккуратно пригубляет ликер, чуть заметно морщится.

— Извините, я тут случайно услышал, что вы направляетесь во Францию.

Оба едва не подпрыгивают на стульях от неожиданности: унылого вида человечек, обратившийся к ним, рассыпается в извинениях. 

— Во Францию, — повторяет он наконец. — Там все без ума от таких вот колец — не хотите ли приобрести? Для вас обоих или для дамы? Вынужден расстаться с ними, продаю себе в убыток — гоблинская работа, платина, изумруды из самых глубоких шахт Ирландии!

Он протягивает кольца: миссис Уилкинс разглядывает их несколько секунд, поворачивая так и сяк, смотрит на мужа:

— Что скажешь, дорогой?

— Мое имя Криви, — говорит человечек. — Деннис Криви. Я не тороплю, господа, но если вас действительно интересуют уникальные вещи гоблинской работы, у меня есть еще! Здесь совсем недалеко: Вернон-сквер, так называется улица, Вернон-сквер, четыре! 

Мистер Уилкинс наклоняется ниже, тоже рассматривает кольца: должно быть, он близорук, хотя очков не носит.

— Возьмем! — говорит он. — Эти два как минимум… и, значит, Вернон-сквер?

Они с женой переглядываются, мистер Уилкинс неожиданно и не к месту тоненько хихикает.

— Мы непременно зайдем!

Криви сияет.

— Я дома каждый вечер! Будьте уверены, таких колец, как у меня, ни у кого нет!

Мистер Уилкинс отсчитывает галлеоны, прощается с мистером Криви, дружески потрепав того по плечу.

— Позволь? — говорит он жене, едва они остаются наедине, и почти торжественно надевает только что купленное кольцо, в котором невозможно найти ни драхмы платины и ни карата изумрудов, ей на безымянный палец.

***

Поздней ночью, когда гости расходятся, «Черная овца» больше не выглядит плотом, на котором недавно теснились потерпевшие кораблекрушение. Ее зал, освещенный всего лишь парой свечей, кажется меньше и уютней — ни дать ни взять гостиная в старом семейном доме.

Дин по-прежнему за роялем: мелодии перетекают одна в другую, разрешаясь наконец «Магглами» Луи Армстронга.

Кэти и Ханна — та, что выдавала выигрыш Флетчеру, — сидят обнявшись. Кудрявая Роми расположилась поодаль, в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу: разрез на ее длинном платье не оставляет простора воображению. Тони — на нем уже нет ни галстука, ни жилетки — полулежит на полу, у ее ног; в руках у него чашка чая.

Рон входит последним, проверяет заглушающие чары, накладывает еще один слой и объявляет сходу:

— Гарри Поттер жив и на свободе.

Кэти охает. Дин подается вперед, начиная улыбаться, — и тяжело опускается обратно.

— Малфой проговорился, — продолжает Рон. 

— Теперь тебе покоя не будет, — замечает Тони.

— Уже нет, — кивает Рон. — Сегодня одна подъезжала, предлагала «провести время», — передразнивает он тоненьким голоском. — Да еще Малфой.

— Подъезжала? Беленькая такая? — спрашивает похожая на мышку Ханна и вдруг фыркает в ладошку. — Ох, Рон, прости. Они с мужем здесь уже… не помню сколько, он от стола не отходит, спустил кучу денег, скажи, Роми? 

Кудрявая Роми нехотя кивает.

— Вот девочка и пытается поправить дело, как может, — договаривает Ханна. — Так что это ты зря.

— Зря или нет, мне это не нравится. — Роми встает, перекидывает на спину копну волос. — Мы кое о чем договаривались, Рон. Ты обещал нас предупредить, когда запахнет жареным. 

Он пожимает плечами.

— Ну вот и предупреждаю. Пора разбегаться, ребятишки. Лучше бы с кем-нибудь за компанию, Роми, но, если хочешь, я тебя и одну пристрою.

Роми, явно ожидавшая не такого ответа, смотрит на остальных, но все молчат.

— Дин?

— Извини, милая, я остаюсь.

Ханна кивает, Кэти — у нее странное лицо, словно состоящее из двух половин: одна из них, левая, совершенно неподвижна, — говорит: 

— И я. 

Тони качает головой.

— Я тебя люблю, Ромильда, но платит мне Рон.

— Ну и дура я была, что с вами связалась, — говорит Роми, меряя их взглядом и уперев кулаки в бока. — Гриффиндорцы! — слово звучит как ругательство.

— Гриффиндорцы, — усмехается Тони. — Пока кто-нибудь не заплатит больше. Как ты думаешь, Ромильда, Забини заплатит?

— Ладно, — она выдыхает, опускается в свое кресло. — Остаюсь. Пока.

— Эй! Вы чего? Как это остаетесь?

На лице Рона написано недоумение, такое искреннее, что Дин прыскает со смеху, и все остальные за ним.

— Слушай, у тебя сейчас была такая рожа — точно как на первом курсе! Когда у Гермионы получилось Вингардиум Левиоса, а у тебя перо сгорело к дракклам… А, черт! — прерывает он сам себя и окончательно умолкает.

— Я думаю, — вступает Ханна, — разбегаться, когда еще ничего не случилось… ну, не знаю… нехорошо…

— Ладно, — говорит Рон неожиданно покладисто. — Не хотите — не разбегайтесь. Может, так оно и лучше, когда все на виду. 

— Обыски? — спрашивает Дин.

— Или что похуже, — кивает Рон. — Подставы уж точно. Даже если с той беленькой действительно совпадение. Смотрите в оба. Задние комнаты к вашим услугам, можете там ночевать. — Он кладет ладонь на стол, обозначая окончание разговора. — Ханна, на завтра все заказано? Они опять требуют предоплату, помнишь?

Они вместе с Ханной просматривают бумаги — конечно, та и без него все оплатила и отправила. Напоследок Рон выпивает неизвестно которую по счету чашку кофе и уходит, бормоча что-то насчет горы и Магомета.

***

Главный аврор Маркус Флинт появляется в «Черной овце» в неурочный час — около пяти пополудни. За столиками в это время собираются только любители сэкономить: до вечера выпивку подают с приличной скидкой. Рояль молчит; из персонала нет никого, кроме Кэти на кухне и Тони в зале, да еще Рона — но он здесь всегда.

Флинт сам себя приглашает за стол в углу, призывает со стойки бутылку коньяка и бокал, наливает и испытующе смотрит на Рона.

— Знаешь, Фредди, почему я тебя не закрываю? — осведомляется он, глядя на «ножки», которые оставляет коньяк на стенках бокала.

— Потому что я разрешаю тебе выигрывать в карты?

— И пялиться на Ромильдины сиськи, ага, — гогочет Флинт. — И не только пялиться. Это причина, но не главная. А главная — у тебя здесь торгуют разрешениями на выезд и разной другой нелегальной мелочью. Готовые подозреваемые на все случаи жизни — бери и работай. Ты ведь знаешь их всех, верно? И не мешаешь нам, хотя сам не сдаешь и ничем лишним не промышляешь, кроме контрабандной выпивки.

Рон молчит.

— Этот твой Флетчер, — продолжает Флинт, сделав глоток и покатав коньяк на языке. — При нем ничего не нашли. Говорить он отказался, хотя его убеждали… очень убедительно. Но портключи у него были, значит, где-нибудь они да всплывут.

— Он мог их спрятать. Мог отдать кому-нибудь, чтобы загнали по-тихому. — Рон неотрывно смотрит в стену поверх головы Флинта. — Что, опять убит при попытке к бегству?

— Или покончил с собой, не помню. Так вот, вникай, — говорит Флинт. — Тот, у кого эти штуки сейчас осели, захочет сорвать большой куш. Продавать их кому попало не будет, подождет самого выгодного покупателя. А у нас здесь — по словам нашего общего друга Малфоя — вот-вот появится кое-кто подходящий. 

Он ждет вопроса и, не дождавшись, выкладывает главный козырь:

— Еще один наш общий знакомый: Гарри Поттер. А-а-а, — тянет он, глядя, как Рон с трудом удерживается от потрясенного вздоха: одно дело — догадываться самому, другое — услышать недвусмысленное подтверждение догадки. — Наконец-то и тебя пробило!

— Ну, от него пол-Британии пробило, — неохотно кивает Рон. — Значит, Поттер сбежал? Из Волдемортовой тюрьмы или откуда там?

Флинт скалится:

— Представь себе. И кое-кому надо, чтобы дальше Уайта убежать не смог, ясно? А лучше бы возвратился туда, откуда свалил.

— Куда уж ясней.

— Так что эти портключи к нему в руки попасть не должны.

— А я-то причем? — снова, как совсем недавно, говорит Рон. 

— Притом, что если Поттер здесь нарисуется, а дальше свалить не сможет, всем выйдет сплошная польза.

— В смысле, и мне?

— Обижаешь! Просто дай мне знать, когда он появится. И от тебя аде раз и навсегда все отстанут: и Забини, и Малфойчик с его поручением, и мои ребята, само собой. 

— С чего ты решил, что он сюда-то придет?

— С того. Вы же были не разлей вода. К тому же он, по словам Малфоя, путешествует не один, а с этой вашей подружкой, как ее? Грязнокровкой. Так что им нужны будут оба портключа — если ты не в курсе, они индивидуальные. Тут такая штука: это действительно ключи, они где попало не работают. Только через малый портал, туда с ними можно пройти без всякого досмотра. Для курьеров, да еще с Метками, самое оно.

Рон неловко поворачивается, задевая рукавом чашку — та летит со стола, разбрызгивая кофейную гущу.

— Погадать решил? — ржет Флинт, нагибаясь над лужей. — Сердце, что ли? 

— Экскуро, — выговаривает Рон, убирая лужу. — На Гарри Поттера и на всех его подружек мне плевать, — продолжает он убежденно. — Век бы их не видел. Как придет, так и уйдет. Ваше дело — политика, мое — «Черная овца». И пусть твой Малфой утрется…

— Мы с тобой до сих пор неплохо ладили, а, Фредди? Ты же не хочешь со мной поссориться? А Малфой — что Малфой? Кто он теперь? Мне на него так же похрен, как тебе на Поттера. Он еще и надрался вчера галлеонов на сто — так я скоро в минусе окажусь! И, похоже, останавливаться не собирается… о, смотри-ка, уже пришел!

Вид у Малфоя кислый и бледный — типичный для человека много пьющего и регулярно употребляющего антипохмельное зелье, которое, как известно, плохо влияет на желудок. Двое сопровождающих, то ли охранники, то ли помощники, выглядят куда здоровее. Малфой вяло машет рукой, позволяя им сесть, подходит к Флинту и Рону.

— Ждешь не дождешься своего Поттера, Уизли? — язык у него почти не заплетается, но усилия, прилагаемые для этого, невозможно не заметить. — Думаешь, мы все про тебя забыли?

— Не надо злить Фредди! — Флинт подхватывает Малфоя и волочет на середину зала за самый лучший стол. — А то он подаст нам вместо хорошего коньяка какую-нибудь бурду, и завтра утром будет еще хуже…

Рон оглядывается. Вечер уже берет разбег: Дин разогревает пальцы, что-то наигрывая под сурдинку, Тони протирает и без того сверкающие бокалы, камин вспыхивает снова и снова, впуская очередных гостей… Дверь на кухню так соблазнительно близко — Рон делает два шага и исчезает за ней.

***

— Мы заказывали столик.

— На чье имя? — осведомляется Тони.

— Уилкинс, Венделл Уилкинс.

— Отлично, есть, мистер и миссис Уилкинс. Палочки просим оставить здесь… общее правило, вот хотя бы мистер Флинт может подтвердить.

Маркус Флинт, услыхав свое имя, оставляет скучающего за пустым еще столом Малфоя, подходит, с интересом рассматривает новоприбывших, опытным взглядом оценивая качество неброских, но несомненно дорогих мантий, ботинок и туфелек драконьей кожи, едва заметных оберегающих заклятий, наложенных на одежду и обувь.

— Гостям у нас на Уайте всегда рады… особенно если у них нет проблем с законом! Я Главный аврор Флинт, слежу здесь за порядком. — Он хмыкает, давая понять, что сильно преуменьшил свои полномочия. — Откуда к нам прибыли? Из Ирландии?

Миссис Уилкинс улыбается:

— Какое приятное знакомство! Нет, мы с мужем англичане, хоть и недавние.

— Вон что! Чем вам приглянулась старушка Англия, не спрашиваю, но как насчет нашего островка?

— О, мне, право, неловко, — миссис Уилкинс бросает смущенный взгляд из-под ресниц. — Нам так нравятся старинные украшения, а я слышала, что их здесь можно купить недорого… 

Флинт благосклонно кивает:

— Так и есть, мэм — если понимаешь, где искать!

— Позвольте пригласить вас за наш стол? — спрашивает мистер Уилкинс — вздернутые брови придают ему несколько детский вид. — Моника отлично знает, чего хочет, а мне приятно ее баловать, знаете ли…

— Почему бы и нет? — Флинт потирает руки. — Если вы не против принять в компанию двоих — меня и моего друга…

— Конечно, конечно! — всплескивает руками мистер Уилкинс. — Где он?

— Малфой! — зовет Флинт. Тот поднимает голову, нарочито твердым шагом следует к ним, целует руку миссис Уилкинс — та улыбается и краснеет.

— Мистер Малфой здесь по особым поручениям из Лондона, мэм, простим ему некоторую небрежность, — ухмыляется Флинт и щелкает пальцами: — Темпус! Если вы любите музыку, советую послушать — сейчас Дин начнет играть!

— Тот симпатичный молодой человек за роялем? — спрашивает миссис Уилкинс, но вместо ответа на столе, будто призванные Акцио, возникают пузатая бутылка коньяка и бокалы. Тони, склонившись за спиной Флинта, выслушивает распоряжения насчет ужина — последние слова теряются в звуках рояля: Дин открывает ежевечернюю программу.

Миссис Уилкинс поворачивается на звук как зачарованная, восторженно ахает. Мистер Уилкинс похлопывает ее по руке:

— Как вы догадались? Моника в самом деле безумно любит музыку! Она даже училась играть!

— Прошу меня извинить, — говорит миссис Уилкинс, — но я не ожидала! Такое прекрасное исполнение, здесь! Мне кажется, я его слышала раньше!

— Это вряд ли, мэм, — скалится Флинт. — Нашему Дину в Англии играть не позволили бы: грязнокровка, такое дело! Без обид, — останавливает он вскинувшего голову Малфоя, — нам же лучше. Половина публики приходит послушать Дина. Это все Фред — где-то откопал его и теперь, как говорится, снимает сливки.

— Фред? — спрашивает миссис Уилкинс. — Кто это?

— Вы у Фреда, мэм. Фред — он…

— Человек, в которого я бы влюбился, будь я кем-то другим и не будь рядом меня, — раздается за спиной еще один голос. 

— Забини?! — опять вскидывается Малфой. — Чего тебе здесь…

— Ну-ну, вот только не надо сцен ревности. — Забини, как всегда, ослепителен и невозмутим. — Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Драко, но извини, любовь прошла. Впрочем, если хочешь, можешь навестить мой паб. — И, пока Малфой ищет слова для ответа, продолжает: — Я всего лишь подошел поздороваться с друзьями. Главный аврор Флинт, — он почтительно склоняет голову. — Поздравляю с блестяще проведенной операцией! Верно ли говорят, что Флетчер в самом деле убил этих курьеров? — Забини бросает быстрый взгляд на мистера Уилкинса, но тот не реагирует, думая о чем-то своем.

— Все тебе скажи! — отмахивается Флинт, но вид у него довольный.

— Понимаю, совершенно секретно! Миссис Уилкинс, мистер Уилкинс, приветствую! Как успехи? Как ваш дальнейший маршрут — что-нибудь прояснилось? Рулетки здесь нет, но если вы любите покер…

— Покер? — оживляется мистер Уилкинс.

— Только по личной рекомендации Фреда. Кстати, где он?

— Был здесь, — говорит Флинт. — Если найдешь, скажи, чтобы подошел к нам.

Забини удаляется. Малфой медлит несколько секунд, потом встает и идет за ним.

— Болтун, — качает головой Флинт. — Значит, собираетесь махнуть отсюда на континент? Без проблем: заходите завтра или в любой другой день к десяти ко мне в Аврорат, небольшая проверка — и разрешения на выезд у вас в кармане. А о цене договоримся.

— О, мы не слишком торопимся, мистер Флинт! — щебечет миссис Уилкинс. — Вы же помните — нас интересуют ценности, и хотелось бы выбрать…

— Ну, как скажете. Но — на всякий случай — имейте в виду: законы мы блюдем по всей строгости, если кого-то ловят на границе с поддельными документами — считайте, выезд закрыт.

— Спасибо, что предупредили! — расплывается в улыбке мистер Уилкинс.

***

Малфой нагоняет Забини у двери в комнату для игры в карты. Тот устало опирается о стену, разом растеряв весь свой лоск, меряет Малфоя взглядом. Впрочем, Малфой тоже разительно меняется за пару десятков шагов: сейчас он вовсе не походит на пьяницу.

— Что скажешь, Малфой?

— Тот же вопрос, Забини. Хотя ты и так слишком много болтаешь.

— Болтаю? Про что? А-а-а, про твое особое поручение! Хотя что это я? И не особое, и не поручение… Ради такой мелочи посылать сюда целого Малфоя…

— Да, опала. Кто-то донес Лорду, и отец еле успел сплавить меня сюда. Не удивлюсь, если пропавшие портключи тоже часть его плана.

— Мания величия, дорогой? — Забини снова надевает свою маску. 

— Так или иначе, этот — как его?..

— Флетчер, — подсказывает Забини.

— Да, Флетчер — подвернулся удивительно кстати и погиб очень вовремя. С пустыми руками я вернуться не могу: мне нужны либо убийцы, либо украденное, либо… что-то еще, достаточно убедительное, чтобы можно было закрыть глаза на…

— На твои маленькие слабости, да. И что же это должно быть? Или, вернее, кто?

— Лучший вариант — Поттер, конечно. Ты ничего о нем не слышал? 

— То же, что и все. Но не дурак же он — светиться у нас на Уайте? Видел Флинта с его Темпусом? Он проверяет всех приезжих на оборотное зелье, и если твой Поттер не метаморф…

— А что ты можешь сказать про Уизли?

Забини потрясенно сморит на Малфоя.

— Нашего Уизли? Этого? — он делает неопределенный жест, обводя рукой зал «Черной овцы». — Ты с ума сошел.

— Почему? 

— Он… он ничего не знает! — Забини возмущается искренне. — Понятия не имею, что случилось у них с Поттером, но Уизли здесь уже год, и за ним следят все, кому не лень, включая меня!

— Тебя? Зачем? — спрашивает Малфой.

Забини пожимает плечами.

— Только не говори, что на самом деле в него влюбился.

— Какая разница? Речь-то не обо мне.

— Но я могу на тебя рассчитывать?

— В поисках портключей или в поисках Поттера? А на что могу рассчитывать я?

— Смотря чего ты хочешь.

— Уизли? — усмехается Забини. — Но его ты мне не дашь.

— А если безопасность Уизли?

— Много на себя берешь, дорогой. Если я помогу тебе, то разве что ради того, что между нами было. А о цене подумаю.

Малфой кивает.

— Осторожнее с Флинтом, — говорит он, дожидается, пока Забини уйдет, и, прежде чем вернуться в зал, морщась, массирует виски.

***

Кэти — она хозяйничает на кухне — кое-как уговаривает Рона поесть, напоминает, как он любил когда-то мясную запеканку с горошком, щедро поливает мясо соусом. Рон действительно съедает полпорции, краем уха прислушиваясь к доносящемуся из зала гулу голосов; но сегодня ничего экстраординарного не происходит. В кухню влетает Тони, нагружая поднос, комментирует:

— Флинт вовсю обхаживает этих новеньких, мужа с женой.

— Опять положил глаз на кого-нибудь? — спрашивает Кэти без особого интереса.

— Если только на их денежки — там обоим за сорок, типичные лопухи с толстыми кошельками. Босс, посмотришь? Какие-то Уилксы… Уилкоксы…

— Уилксы? — переспрашивает Рон, поднимаясь.

***  
Флинт тотчас замечает его, подзывает, взмахнув рукой:

— Вы спрашивали о Фреде. Он перед вами, господа.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Фред!  
Рон дергает головой, намечая поклон, но руки не протягивает.

— Моя фамилия Уизли, если позволите.

— Позволь представить тебе мистера и миссис Уилкинс.

— Уилкинс? — говорит Рон, разглядывая обоих, и вдруг усмехается углом рта. — С приездом на остров Уайт!

— У вас очень интересное кафе, мистер Уизли! И замечательный пианист — мне даже кажется, что я его видела его прежде.

— Спасибо, миссис Уилкинс. Я передам Дину. Дин Томас, так его зовут. Отлично играет, вы правы! И как вам у нас? 

— Мы еще не успели понять, но если задержимся на несколько дней…

— Любите путешествовать? Тогда вам вряд ли понравится — у нас все попросту, никакой экзотики: ни церберов, ни драконов, ни василисков, ни оборотней…

— Оборотней? — несколько растерянно переспрашивает миссис Уилкинс. 

— И даже акромантулов нет? — вступает ее муж.

— И даже их. Самое опасное существо здесь — человек.

Флинт хмыкает:

— Фред смотрит в корень! Правда, о том, кто этот человек, можно поспорить, но…

— Фред, — говорит миссис Уилкинс, — выпейте с нами!

— Фред никогда…

— С удовольствием, мэм! Тони, коньяк за мой счет!

Флинт смотрит на миссис Уилкинс, потом на Рона. Вызывает Темпус.

После второго бокала Рон прощается и уходит, сославшись на дела и пообещав открыть для мистера и миссис Уилкинс камин до их гостиницы.

***

— Босс, — тремя часами позже говорит ему Дин, — ты спать собираешься?

— Нет, — говорит Рон. — Я жду даму.

— Какую еще даму? — Дин таращится на него. — Которая сидела тут с Флинтом? 

— Ты играл для нее, между прочим! Купился на комплименты и играл всякую маггловскую белиберду! И ничего! 

— Не ничего, а пятьдесят галлеонов за вечер. Ханна их уже оприходовала, кстати. И я с ними не пил, а ты пил!

— Ни хрена ты не понимаешь, Дин Томас! Вчера забрали Флетчера, а сегодня пришла она… Они! Слушай, сыграй, а? Раз уж мы сегодня нарушаем все, что можно? «Котел, полный крепкой горячей любви»? Ну что ты ржешь? Без тебя знаю, что у меня ни слуха, ни голоса. Так и быть, обещаю не подпевать.

 

Дин качает головой, но все-таки садится за рояль. Мелодия отражается от стен, от низкого потолка: сладкая, навязшая в зубах, наивная до слез. Селестина Уорбек, стареющая дива, сейчас во Франции, поет для эмигрантов, для тех, кто бежал из-под власти Неназываемого: они снова и снова приходят слушать ее и плачут, или скрежещут зубами от бессильной ярости, или разрабатывают планы очередной операции — как он сам когда-то. Селестина Уорбек может позволить себе почти тот же образ жизни, что и до эмиграции, в отличие от многих и многих. К счастью, от острова Уайт до Гавра не так уж далеко — триста с небольшим миль для сов не расстояние.

 

Когда музыка смолкает, Рон трет лицо: двойной коньяк после долгого перерыва все-таки слишком сильнодействующее средство, отпускает Дина и ждет. Через четверть часа вспыхивает пламя в камине.

Миссис Уилкинс выглядит свежей и деловитой даже сейчас, глухой ночью.

— Рон! — говорит она чужим голосом.

— Можешь убрать это? — спрашивает он.

— Нет, не могу. Довольно неприятная процедура, и риск слишком велик. 

— А Гарри? Знает, что ты пошла сюда? Ко мне?

— Нет. 

— Герми, — Рон прячется на другом конце стола, слишком далеко от нее, будто боится сесть рядом. — Ты… почему ты мне ничего не сказала? Тогда? Почему сбежала вот так?

— Неужели непонятно? — говорит она ровно с той же интонацией, с которой когда-то объясняла им основы трансфигурации. — Из-за Гарри. Я должна была помочь ему. Разве ты отпустил бы меня одну, если бы увидел его Патронуса? И узнал бы, что он лежит в доме на Гриммо едва живой и ждет? Ведь нет?

— Я бы сам пошел.

— Невозможно. Там были чары, настроенные только на меня. 

— Герми, но сказать мне? Мы же были вместе, разве я не заслужил, чтобы ты объяснила? И даже если бы не были! Как ты могла не сказать мне, что Гарри жив? Я же подумал… подумал, что ты просто ушла! 

— Все верно, ты и должен был так подумать. Я не могла допустить, чтобы ты кинулся за мной и попался. Но я никак не предполагала, что ты… бросишь их всех. Все наше дело.

— Ну, извини, что не оправдал, — глумливо усмехается он, и, пока она изумленно его разглядывает, вдруг снова становится прежним Роном Уизли, простодушным и уязвимым. — И… Герми, а как же ребенок? Ты говорила, у нас будет ребенок — где он?

Миссис Уилкинс молчит, постукивая по столу пальцами: точь-в-точь учительница, которой на уроке задали неудобный вопрос.

— Его не было, Рон, — отвечает она наконец. — Никакого ребенка не было, я ошиблась. Приняла желаемое за действительное.

— Вот оно что. 

Они молчат — долго, почти минуту.

— Сюда-то вы зачем приехали, в самый змеюшник? — спрашивает он устало. — Не на Джерси или там Гернси, а сюда? Да еще под этим именем?

— Если ты не в курсе, порталы на Джерси и Гернси открываются раз в сутки. У нас не было возможности ждать, а на Уайте оставались контакты… И, конечно, я понятия не имела, что ты здесь. Если бы знала, то никогда…

— Почему? Совесть замучила?

— Нет, — она кусает губы. — Но ты же не думаешь, что это решение так легко мне далось? Конечно, я тебя люблю… любила… Хотя ты с самого начала знал про меня и Гарри!

— Что я знал? 

— Что мы с ним поженились, разумеется! За месяц до того, как он пропал! Попросили мистера Уизли провести обряд, без свидетелей, самый простой. Неужели он тебе не рассказал?

— И как ты себе это представляешь? «Ронни, сынок, между прочим, твоя Гермиона — вдова Гарри! И теперь, если ты на ней женишься, мы наконец-то разбогатеем, раз уж капиталы Поттеров и Блэков, слава Мерлину, удалось перевести в «Мажик Банк де Франс»!» — кривляется он. — Да папа по Фреду меньше горевал, чем по Гарри! И я! И никто не думал, что он может быть жив — иначе бы мы все…

— Вот именно — никто! — она ударяет кулаком по столу. — Никто из нас не думал! Мы попросту похоронили его, погоревали и стали жить дальше, а он в это время вынужден был спасаться сам! Представляешь, он прятался в маггловском грузовике, по сути, жил там несколько месяцев после побега!

— И ты подумала, что я могу тебя к нему не пустить, если узнаю?

— А ты бы пустил? 

Рон смотрит в стол, потом качает головой:

— Нет. 

Потом поднимает голову и снова разглядывает миссис Уилкинс — хорошо сохранившуюся даму сорока с лишним лет, под личиной которой прячется уже-не-его-Гермиона — впрочем, его Гермионой, как выясняется, она не была никогда.

— Оборотное — это ты придумала?

— Было в тайнике у Снейпа. Я только расшифровала записи. Да, вот еще: мы не верили Гарри, когда он говорил про этот тайник, а там оказались вещи совершенно потрясающие! — Она замолкает, смотрит почти виновато. — Ты… ты же простишь меня? Поможешь? Понимаешь, теперь, когда он вернулся, все будет по-другому!

— Вот именно, по-другому. Без меня. — Рон берет коньяк, качает бокал в руке — и ставит на стол. — У меня бар и люди. Больше я ни за кого не отвечаю. Хватит.

 

***

Кабинет Маркуса Флинта в Аврорате острова Уайт тесен и завален бумагами. Флинт предпочитает вести дела в более приятных местах — вроде той же «Черной овцы», — но охотно соглашается, что обстановка здесь весьма располагает к откровенности.

Посетителей с утра немного, точнее, их просто нет: Драко Малфой и его сопровождающие воспринимаются скорее как начальство, прибывшее с инспекционной проверкой.

— Значит, Флетчер пришел в «Черную овцу», — говорит Малфой, — некоторое время там отирался, выиграл в покер, потом его арестовали, но ничего не нашли? И признания от него не добились? И вы не смогли сложить два и два, Главный аврор? Это же напрашивается: Флетчер успел передать портключи Уизли!

— Фред не дурак, — повторяет Флинт. — Попади портключи к нему, он давно бы все перепрятал. Но обыск не помешает, тут ты прав.

— А эти Уилкинсы? Не слишком ли их становится много?

— Предлагаешь и за ними следить?

— Еще скажи, Флинт, что ты не следишь.

— Не скажу. Кстати, через полчаса они могут прийти сюда; хочешь — оставайся посмотреть.

— Предпочитаю помочь с обыском. 

— Боишься, что уведут добычу из-под носа и нечего будет предъявить папочке? — ржет Флинт, чиркая на листе пергамента приказ. — Ну-ну, беги!

 

***

Супруги Уилкинс появляются в кабинете ровно в десять. 

— Так что с нашими разрешениями, Главный аврор? — интересуется мистер Уилкинс. На нем официальная мантия, черная, длинная, из плотной шерсти; он носит ее с завидной непринужденностью. 

— Возникли некоторые трудности, к сожалению. Вы сказали, что недавно приняли английское подданство? Видимо, ваши досье еще не успели прийти из… из Америки, я не ошибаюсь?

— Из Австралии, — поправляет миссис Уилкинс. 

— Тем более! Не ближний свет! Как только мы убедимся, что с ними все в порядке, разрешения сейчас же будут подписаны. Мною лично!

— Вы говорили о цене… — начинает мистер Уилкинс, но Флинт с сожалением качает головой:

— Только не сейчас. Если представители Темного Лорда узнают, что мы позволяем выехать людям без документов, минуя официальную процедуру проверки, порталы из Британии будут перекрыты! А это единственный путь спасения для многих и многих, господа!

— То есть опять-таки ждать?

— Ей-Мерлин, не знаю, что случится раньше: ваши ли бумаги придут, или мистер Малфой обнаружит свою пропажу и отправится восвояси. Хотя… думаю, мистеру Малфою, чтобы подтвердить ваш выезд, подойдут любые сведения, имеющие для него ценность. Если вы в курсе чего-то подобного…

— Чего-то подобного? — блеклые карие глаза мистера Уилкинса изумленно расширяются. — Что вы имеете в виду?

— Вы поездили по миру, господа. Наверняка могли встречать тех, кто бежал из Англии... Вот, скажем, небезызвестный Гарри Поттер, недавно совершивший дерзкий побег…

— Но мистер Флинт! — миссис Уилкинс возмущенно вскакивает. — Откуда нам знать, кто совершил правонарушение, а кто нет? Они же нам не признавались!

— Жаль. В таком случае надеюсь, что вам понравится у нас на острове. До встречи, господа!

 

***

Уилкинсы идут по Эспланаде, одетые по-маггловски, незаметные в толпе. Погода прекрасная, свежий ветер с моря раздувает пену, волны одна за другой разбиваются о парапет, обдавая гуляющих брызгами. От воды тянет йодом и водорослями, из бесчисленных кафе — жареной рыбой и сигаретным дымом.

— Твои варианты? — спрашивает миссис Уилкинс.

— Бродяга добрался до берега вплавь, — невесело улыбается ее муж. — Может, и нам попробовать?

— Нанять лодку? — рассуждает она вслух. — Не так уж и невозможно. Здесь, в Райде, в основном маги, но если уехать в Сандаун или Шанклин… Хотя нет, тогда понадобятся обычные паспорта с французскими визами, а контрабандиста, боюсь, сейчас так просто не найти.

— Тогда Империо?

— Гарри! — ахает она — и опускает голову. — Оставим это в качестве последнего средства, хорошо? Все же нужно еще раз попробовать добыть разрешения. Сходим к Забини?

— Почему не к Рону?

— Я… — она медлит, но договаривает: — Я вчера была у него, пока ты встречался с Криви. Он отказался. Наотрез.

Мистер Уилкинс кивает.

— Жаль, что уже нельзя просто исчезнуть и вынырнуть под другими именами. Значит, попробуем Забини.

 

***

В «Черной овце» все вверх дном: посреди полного разгрома за единственным столом, стоящим прямо, на единственном мало-мальски целом стуле сидит Рон. В руках у него чашка кофе.  
Дин осматривает рояль, берет пару аккордов, облегченно вздыхает:

— Порядок, босс! Сейчас все придут — к вечеру как-нибудь приберемся. 

— Все? И Ромильда?

— Ну, это вряд ли, — смеется Дин и замолкает: на пороге стоит Драко Малфой.

Рон встает.

— Решил продолжить, Малфой? Вспомнил, что не проверил в писсуарах?

— Уизли, не пори чушь.

Рон, оттерев Малфоя плечом, выходит за дверь, садится на ту же скамью, на которой курил два дня назад.

— Чего пришел?

— Они не искали, Уизли, ты не понял? Громили напоказ, старались произвести на меня впечатление.

— Ну и зачем ты это мне рассказываешь?

— Портключи у тебя. Отдай, и будем квиты.

— А больше тебе ничего не надо? Может, еще три дара смерти и семь хоркруксов Неназываемого?

— Наконец-то узнаю твои тупые шутки, Уизли, — Малфой кривит рот. — Флинт тебя давно не таскал в Аврорат? Там на стене висит одно очень интересное объявление: о награде в пятьсот галлеонов за поимку преступников, совершивших убийство курьеров.

— Ну так получи их, Малфой, напейся и сдохни с перепою.

— Рядом с ним вчера вечером появилось второе: за возвращенные портключи объявлена в два раза большая награда.

Рон молчит, ждет продолжения.

— А завтра повесят еще одно: цена доставленного в пределы Магической Британии Гарри Поттера — пять тысяч галлеонов и амнистия.

— Ух ты! — с искренним восхищением говорит Рон. — Да ваш Неназываемый, оказывается, щедрая душа! То есть одна седьмая щедрой души, прощенья просим. Или он не своими денежками распоряжается, а твоего папаши?

— Отдай мне портключи, — говорит Малфой безо всякого выражения. — Я почти поверил, что ты поумнел, Уизли, и завязал с политикой, но теперь… Пять тысяч и амнистия! Флинт за меньшее готов мать родную продать, и если он найдет Поттера…

— Да что ты заладил? Какой Поттер, откуда ему взяться, тем более после этого вашего объявления?

— Уизли. Я следил за вами — за Поттером и Грейнджер в основном — шесть лет кряду. Я мечтал разделаться с ними, хочешь верь, хочешь нет. Я узнаю их под любым Оборотным, под любой маской.

— Ого, да ты тоже крут, — кивает Рон. — Ну и что?

— Ничего. Подумай.

Малфой привычно трет висок, поворачивается и уходит. Рон смотрит вслед и, лишь через минуту понимая, что фактически повторяет его движение, поспешно опускает руку.

***

Забини проводит мистера и миссис Уилкинс к себе в кабинет, который, скорее, можно назвать будуаром: диван с шелковыми подушками, пара кресел, на низком столике — ваза с фруктами и бутылка «Кьянти».

— Увы, синьоры, со вчерашнего дня ситуация изменилась. Из-за побега Гарри Поттера, представьте себе! Так странно: мы с ним учились на одном курсе в Хогвартсе, а теперь он — самый разыскиваемый преступник Магической Британии.

— О, — миссис Уилкинс испуганно округляет глаза. — Вы его видели? В самом деле?

— Моника, — мистер Уилкинс накрывает ее руку своей. — Не будем отвлекаться. Мистер Забини, но как побег этого Поттера может повлиять на наш отъезд?

— Очень просто! Главный аврор Флинт полон решимости отыскать Поттера и с этой целью разрешает выезд только по документам, подписанным им самим или Министром магии. Все прочие возможности пока перекрыты на неопределенное время. Особенно это касается мужчин. 

— Почему?

— Оборотное зелье официально запрещено, как вам, наверно, известно. Все выезжающие проходят проверку, но наш доблестный Аврорат предпочитает перестраховаться и исключить заодно маггловские способы изменения внешности.

Забини переводит взгляд на миссис Уилкинс.

— Вам, синьора, я мог бы помочь.

— Уехать одной? — недоуменно спрашивает миссис Уилкинс. — Ни за что!

— Отчего же? Моника, это вполне разумно! Поезжай, а я при первой же возможности выберусь к тебе.

— Ни за что! — повторяет она.

— Между нами, синьор, чтобы покинуть Уайт в ближайшее время, вам понадобится по меньшей мере чудо.

— А чудеса в Магической Британии запрещены, — вырывается у мистера Уилкинса. Забини в упор смотрит на него.

— Итак, Моника, мы попросим мистера Забини раздобыть для тебя разрешение или портключ…

— Даже не думай!

— Господа, я буду в баре. Когда примете решение, сообщите мне.

Но его уже не слушают. Кто-то — может быть, оба сразу, — накладывает заглушающее на кабинет, и мистер и миссис Уилкинс поворачиваются друг к другу:

— Ты должна уехать, Гермиона, пока еще есть возможность! Пойми, не будет никакой пользы, если мы застрянем здесь вдвоем…

— Я тебя не оставлю! Скажешь, ты бы уехал один, если бы разрешение дали тебе?

— Да, — говорит мистер Уилкинс, который выглядит сейчас как угодно, только не безобидным растяпой. — Мы не имеем права…

— Тогда почему ты не оставил меня в Портсмуте?

— Потому что ты там умирала! — почти кричит мистер Уилкинс. — Потому что мне было бы плевать на все, если бы с тобой что-то случилось! А на Рона я даже смотреть спокойно не могу — как подумаю, что будет, если он узнает…

— Не надо, — миссис Уилкинс обнимает мужа. — Ну пожалуйста! Никто не виноват: времени было слишком мало, я просто не успевала проверить зелье по всем правилам. Кто мог предполагать, что у этой модификации оборотного такие побочные эффекты? Сомневаюсь, что Снейп вообще думал, как оно будет действовать на беременных… Это просто несчастное стечение обстоятельств — Рону я так и сказала. Что никакого ребенка не было, что я ошиблась.

— Ох, Герми. — Мистер Уилкинс гладит ее по голове. — Ох, милая, это я должен тебя утешать и просить прощения. Что я без тебя?

— Вот видишь, — говорит она, высвобождаясь и шмыгая носом. — Значит, я остаюсь.

Забини они находят в баре: он внимательно изучает шахматную доску с начатой партией.

— Не играете? Фред в прошлый раз загнал меня в угол, но говорит, что отсюда есть выход.

— Мистер Забини, мы приняли решение. Нам нужны документы или портключ на двоих, и никак иначе.

Забини кивает:

— Я так и подумал. Ну, тогда удачи вам. И будьте осторожны — вы оказались слишком заметными, а за всеми заметными людьми здесь следят. Позвольте дать вам один совет, совершенно безвозмездно, — он усмехается, — понятия не имею, зачем я это делаю, но… Вы слышали о портключах, похищенных у британских курьеров?  
— Кое-что.  
— Они были у того человека, о котором вы спрашивали, у Флетчера. Его арестовали — это вы тоже знаете, — но портключей так и не нашли.  
— И вы в курсе, у кого они сейчас?  
— Полагаю, что да. У Фреда. Попробуйте пойти к нему, но… Он непростой человек, наш Фред. Знаете, мы и с ним однокурсники; могу сказать, что со времени выпуска он изменился очень сильно, пожалуй, сильнее всех прочих. Но все-таки попробуйте.

Уилкинсы выходят на улицу — должно быть, решают пройтись пешком.

— Попробуем? — с сомнением спрашивает миссис Уилкинс.

— Если только позже. Мне еще надо заглянуть к Криви, я ему обещал — то есть им, конечно. В каком-то смысле здесь даже тяжелее, чем в Британии или на континенте: там обстановка не дает расслабиться, а тут сама видишь, что происходит. Деннис до сих пор поверить не может, что про них вспомнили, и я должен пойти — даже не ради дела, но ради таких, как он…

— Гарри, — миссис Уилкинс заглядывает мужу в лицо, — Гарри, это не твоя вина, поверь! Это вина Волдеморта, Флинта, Малфоя — но не твоя! Ты не можешь спасти всех — в конце концов, они взрослые люди и сами выбирают, что делать, и если хотят для себя спокойной жизни, как Рон…

— Но я не могу не пытаться, Герми, — отвечает он. — Никогда не мог.

***

Малфой сидит напротив Флинта в кресле для посетителей, низком и неудобном, предназначенном для того, чтобы собеседники смотрели на Главного аврора снизу вверх. 

— Мы должны дожать его, — повторяет Малфой. — Я уверен, что еще совсем немного, и он даст слабину.

Флинт критически его рассматривает:

— Надо же, как тебя припекло! Дожать! И как ты собираешься дожимать? Забрать в участок и наложить пару Круцио?

— Нет, — Малфой не собирается шутить. — Он же Уизли. Для него главное — семья, а те бывшие гриффиндорцы, что собрались у него под крылышком…

— Предлагаешь арестовать не его самого, а, к примеру, тапера?

Малфой поджимает губы, задумывается на несколько секунд.

— Не арестовать. Закрыть паб, оставить их всех без работы.

— Ловко! — в голосе Флинта удивление мешается с восхищением. — Но ты же понимаешь, что ничего задаром я делать не буду. Тем более что закрытие «Черной овцы» вызовет нежелательные разговоры. Так что нужен предлог для всех… и основательная причина для меня.

— Две тысячи — основательная?

— Накинь вдвое.

Малфой вынимает из зачарованной на расширение пространства сумки два мешочка с галлеонами, Флинт мгновенно их прячет.

— Если вдуматься, — заявляет он, — отсутствие лицензии на проведение азартных игр — достаточно веский предлог.

Малфой поднимается из кресла, разминает затекшие мускулы, подходит к окну.

— Ты обещал мне экскурсию, — внезапно говорит он. — Я бы хотел осмотреть порталы. Тот, что ведет на континент, говорят, находится в необыкновенно красивом месте?

Флинт изумленно глядит на него:

— Д-да. Нидлс — такие длинные белые каменюки, торчащие из воды. Знаешь, будто великаны уходят в море, чтобы вынырнуть на другом берегу, во Франции! Тот, кто устроил там портал, еще тот был шутник! 

***

В «Черной овце» чисто, тихо и пусто — как никогда в это время дня. Ни одного посетителя, хотя следов обыска уже не видно; на столе, за которым обычно сидит Рон, собрались все, включая Кэти и Ромильду. В руках у Дина пергамент с большой гербовой печатью Аврората.

— И что это за хрень? — спрашивает он. — Что значит «Закрыть до выяснения обстоятельств?»

— Да ладно, босс, — заявляет Тони. — Вот увидишь, через неделю откроемся. Уедет Малфой — кто Флинту поможет финансово, кроме нас?

Рон молчит, обхватив голову руками и глядя в стол. Следом за ним замолкают и остальные, пока Ханна — лицо ее в свете единственной свечи кажется прозрачным, будто нарисованным — не говорит вдруг:

— Как в Хогвартсе, да?

Ее не обрывают, хотя по негласному правилу стараются не только не упоминать — вообще не думать о бесконечных, безнадежных хогвартских вечерах девяносто восьмого, когда Неназываемый, потеряв, как он думал, последний хоркрукс, приказал своим войскам прекратить штурм и заблокировал замок. Когда они убеждались снова и снова, что камины перекрыты, проходы, даже самые тайные, завалены, что известий снаружи нет, кроме ежедневных ультиматумов. Но с ними тогда был Гарри, и они продолжали надеяться и строить планы, пока, уже на исходе лета, не услышали, что Волдеморт и некое Министерство магии в изгнании разделили страну на две части, и любой желающий — будь он даже грязнокровкой — может хоть сейчас отправиться на Уайт, или Джерси, или Гернси, или еще какой-нибудь из десятка островов, ставших, пусть на время, буфером между Магической Британией и остальным миром. Любой — кроме Гарри Поттера, конечно.

Рон поднимает голову, скользит взглядом по лицам. У каждого свои потери, своя история, собравшая их здесь, заставившая держаться друг за друга. Он смотрит на Дина, и Ханну, и Кэти — тех, кто пошел тогда на прорыв, поняв, что терять больше нечего, и вслед за Гарри пробился в дом на площади Гриммо.

Во вторую эвакуацию — на континент — им пришлось уже обходиться без Гарри.

— До следующей недели все остаются на зарплате, — говорит Рон, вставая. — Это я могу обещать.  
— А продукты? — спрашивает Кэти. — Те, что испортятся?

— Само собой. Разбирайте. Но здесь лучше пока никому не отсвечивать — мало ли, что они придумают еще. Я дам знать, если что-то изменится.

— Только не мне! — заявляет Ромильда. — А вы просто идиоты, если собираетесь ждать непонятно чего! Тони, ну как ты не понимаешь? 

— Ромильда, я люблю тебя, — Тони виновато улыбается, — и Рон мне больше не платит, это правда, но…

Ромильда поджимает губы:

— Гриффиндорцы! — и уходит, стуча каблучками.

Тони пожимает плечами:

— Переживу. Кстати, не напомните, когда мой Рейвенкло превратился в Гриффиндор?

— Тогда же, когда и мой Хаффлпафф, — невесело улыбается Ханна. 

Дин подмигивает, идет к роялю, берет аккорд, потом еще один. «Ты не хочешь признаться. И что я должен думать, когда ты говоришь мне: не здесь, не здесь, не здесь. Тыщу раз я пытался спросить, и вот по новой, но ты мне отвечаешь: не здесь, не здесь, не здесь».

— Дело во мне, — вполголоса говорит Рон. — Сменится хозяин, «Овцу» откроют. Если бы я мог оставить ее кому-то из вас…

Ханна качает головой:

— Можно подумать, ты не знаешь, к кому надо пойти. И перестань сию минуту оправдываться! 

— Хочешь, я попрошу Дина спеть «Уизли — наш король»? — Кэти улыбается половиной лица. — Давай, защитник, у тебя получится. Всегда получалось.

«Будешь пудрить мозги мне — и что у нас выйдет? — поет Дин. — На хрена мне тоска и разбитое сердце? Если ты меня любишь — вернись, а хочешь бросить — колись, ну что ж ты снова: не здесь, не здесь, не здесь?»

***

Вышибала у входа указывает Рону на дверь в кабинет. Он никогда прежде здесь не был — до сих пор Забини приходил к нему сам. Сейчас Забини встает навстречу: на лице странная смесь испуга и предвкушения.

— Фред? То есть… Рон? Что-то случилось? 

— «Овцу» закрыли, — говорит Рон, оглядываясь: ни одно из кресел не внушает ему доверия. — Как там поживает твое предложение?

— Закрыли?! — Забини срывается с места, делает шаг и другой; теперь он стоит совсем рядом, на расстоянии двух футов. — Зачем Флинту закрывать «Овцу»?

— С утра обыскивали, а вечером объявили, что закрывают, — спокойно объясняет Рон. — За отсутствием лицензии на организацию азартных игр. Это не Флинт — и не говори, что не понимаешь, кто и зачем, — и вдруг усмехается. — Вот она, дешевая популярность! Всем одно подавай…

— Ну, положим, я — не все… Твои условия?

— Те, кто работал, остаются на месте. Кроме Ромильды.

— О, крошка Роми успела сбежать? А еще?

— Ханна и Дин в доле. У него пятнадцать процентов, у нее десять. Плюс у Тони чаевые, а у Дина — все, что дают ему лично. И — если можешь, Забини, оставь название?

— «У Фреда»? 

Рон не отвечает.

— Еще вчера я согласился бы, — говорит Забини. — Но сегодня музыку заказываешь не ты, верно? А я говорил тебе, чего хочу.

Он подается вперед, приподнимаясь на цыпочках, осторожно кладет руки Рону на плечи, легко, точно проверяя, прикасается губами к губам. Ждет и, не дождавшись ничего, прижимается теснее, тело к телу, запускает пальцы в рыжие волосы, закрывая глаза и целуя уже по-настоящему. Через минуту Рон отстраняется, тщетно пытаясь скрыть, что не остался равнодушным.

Забини переводит дыхание.

— Значит, я тебя трахаю, и ты соглашаешься? — уточняет Рон. — Или наоборот?

Забини таращится на него, потом разражается смехом.

— О честность, имя тебе — Гриффиндор! Или я должен сказать — бестактность? Ты мог хотя бы притвориться, Уизли!

— Притвориться, что не понял? — Рон улыбается, осторожно проводит тыльной стороной ладони по щеке Забини. — Чтобы ты тут прошелся насчет гриффиндорской тупости? 

— Притвориться, что согласен, — Забини прикрывает глаза. — Не то чтобы я надеялся, — добавляет он, — но попытаться стоило.

— Только если без этих, товарно-денежных.

— Не здесь, не здесь, не здесь? — цитирует Забини и ослепительно улыбается, глядя, как Рона перекашивает.

Но тот уже опускает руку, достает из кармана уменьшенный тубус с документами, возвращает ему первоначальный размер.

— Ну?

— Хорошо, — Забини обреченно машет рукой. — Давай свои бумаги.

***

Улица Вернон-сквер в центре Райда — настоящий оазис тишины и покоя. Двухэтажные домики утопают в зелени, прохожих почти нет: магглы, живущие здесь, слишком богаты, чтобы ходить пешком. Табличка «Продается» на доме номер четыре поблекла от дождей и ветра; хозяевам-магглам невдомек, что продать свою собственность они смогут, только когда тайком поселившиеся здесь волшебники покинут дом и снимут чары отвращения.

Правила конспирации соблюдаются весьма строго: мистеру Уилкинсу приходится повторить весь диалог о покупке колец, все слова, по которым здесь опознают своих. Впрочем, скоро вокруг него собирается вся ячейка Сопротивления во главе с Деннисом Криви. Рассказ о положении в Британии перебивается вопросами и взрывами гнева: каждый из присутствующих все равно что кипящий чайник, каждый желает настоящего дела, а не многомесячного ожидания.

— Листовки, — говорит мистер Уилкинс, — очень ответственное дело. Больше всего сейчас не хватает правдивой информации. Например, подробности побега Гарри Поттера распространяются под грифом «Для служебного пользования», равно как и новость о том, что вероятный убийца британских курьеров сумел оказать сопротивление при аресте и был убит без суда и следствия. 

— Но для листовок нужны деньги, — заикается кто-то.

— Да, конечно, — просто отвечает мистер Уилкинс, и на столе будто сам собою материализуется мешочек с галлеонами и сургучной печатью банка Гринготтс.

— Еще раз призываю вас быть осторожными, — говорит мистер Уилкинс. — Никакой самодеятельности! Очень хорошо, что вы сорганизовались, но…

— А как вы о нас узнали? — спрашивает Криви. 

— Сведения о вашей группе поступили в штаб-квартиру Сопротивления достаточно давно, — объясняет мистер Уилкинс своим мягким тенором. — Но людей, как всегда, не хватает. К тому же мы так и не разобрались до конца, через кого именно вы вышли на нас, и только имя мистера Криви послужило своего рода гарантией…

— Флетчер, — кивает, сияя, Деннис Криви. — Это он! Рассказал нам про Орден Феникса и все такое! И обещал, что свяжет с Сопротивлением во Франции, но никто не приезжал, и мы решили, что он нас обманывает. Да еще эти кольца: он нам их подсунул, и не бесплатно — мы пытались их продавать, но над нами смеялись, говорили, подделка… 

— Флетчер? Я слышал, он был арестован? Надеюсь, меры безопасности…

— Да он у нас давным-давно не появлялся! — говорит Криви. — Мы все больше на улице где-нибудь… Как следить за этими курьерами, так мы ему годились, а как настоящее дело… Правда, предлагал устроить кого-нибудь на работу, в какой-то бар, но мы отказались — не для нас это, притворяться!

— Мы армия, — мистер Уилкинс понижает голос. — В армии приказы не обсуждаются. Для вас в ближайшее время будет назначен связной, передающий распоряжения командования и принимающий ваши отчеты. Типография должна заработать не позднее чем через месяц.

— Мы понимаем, — кивает Криви, и в этот миг окна и двери дома номер четыре по Вернон-сквер распахиваются настежь, и громовой голос, кажется, проникает до самого нутра:

— Всем оставаться на местах! Палочки на землю, руки за голову! Аврорат Министерства Магии!

Мистер Уилкинс реагирует мгновенно: хватает за руку Денниса Криви и аппарирует без палочки и без звука, проламывая антиаппарационный купол, только что стараниями авроров накрывший дом номер четыре по Вернон-сквер.

***

«Черная овца» встречает Рона прикрепленным поперек дверей объявлением «Закрыто». Он привычно бормочет:

— Алохомора! — вступает в темный зал и замирает: что-то не так. Но не успевает больше ничего: в затылок ему упирается палочка. Рон втягивает носом воздух, шумно выдыхает.

— Привет, Герми! — говорит он почти весело. — Дай угадаю, зачем ты пришла! За портключами, так? Отличная штука эти портключи! Просто лекарство от одиночества!

— Ты должен отдать их нам! Послушай, я знаю, что у тебя неприятности — мы готовы компенсировать тебе закрытие кафе… Ты имеешь право думать обо мне что угодно, но Гарри должен уехать!

— Ага, расскажи мне еще раз, какой Гарри замечательный и незаменимый, не то что я! Расскажи, какое вы важное дело делаете!

— Это и твое дело!

— Было мое. Сейчас мне плевать на все, кроме «Черной овцы» и тех, кто в ней работает. Больше я ни за что не сражаюсь. 

— Но твои родители, твои братья?

— Они взрослые люди и выбирают сами. И я тоже.

— Но ты же любил меня! Хотя бы ради тех дней, когда мы были вместе, там, в Париже!

— Это когда ты мне врала про ребенка? Да если бы и не врала — я такими вещами не торгую.

— Я думала, ты чему-то научился, Рон! Но ты такой же инфантильный трус и слабак, как раньше… как в лесу Дин! Из-за дурацкой ревности ты ставишь под угрозу будущее всего мира! Я не врала тебе, я действительно не знала, что Гарри жив, и я действительно не могла, не имела права брать тебя с собой… Ты наша последняя надежда! Если Гарри погибнет, я тоже умру здесь, на Уайте…

— А что, не самое плохое место — уж точно лучше дома на площади Гриммо!

— Все. — Рон слышит, как миссис Уилкинс задерживает дыхание. — Уговоры кончились. Мне нужны эти портключи. Дай их сюда.

— Нет.

— Последний раз говорю. Дай их мне.

— Что это будет, Гермиона? Империо или сразу Авада? Хотя какая, в общем-то, разница? Валяй, действуй. Раз — и никаких проблем.

Оба стоят неподвижно, молча — минуту, и еще одну, и еще.

Наконец палочка опускается:

— Черт тебя побери, Рональд Уизли! Если бы не Париж, если бы я тогда не сбежала от тебя… Если бы я до сих пор тебя не…

— Если бы ты меня не — что?.. — Рон оборачивается, берет ее за плечи, заглядывает в глаза. — Так почему ты рванула в Лондон? Потому что любишь Гарри или потому что так надо было?

— Не знаю, — говорит она, почти падая на ближайший стул. — Не знаю… Я… я так виновата!

— Правда? А если я попрошу, ты останешься со мной?

— И ты отдашь портключ Гарри? Да? Он должен выбраться отсюда!

Миссис Уилкинс подается к Рону, он сглатывает и замирает, как каменный.

— О Мерлин! Я все время забываю, прости! Конечно, потом, когда я снова стану собой…

В дверях слышится шум, топот, тяжелое дыхание. Рон зажимает миссис Уилкинс рот, почти силком впихивает ее в карточную комнату, поспешно накладывает заклятья: запирающее и заглушающее.

— Кажется, оторвались, сэр? — задыхающийся баритон принадлежит Криви.

— Мы — да, — отвечает ему тенор мистера Уилкинса. — Остальные, кажется, попались. Как вы думаете, Криви, проболтаются?

— Что это здесь? — вместо ответа спрашивает Криви.

— «Черная овца» — слыхали про такое заведение?

— Черт, — Криви ругается по-маггловски. — Знаете, кто его хозяин? Его фамилия Уизли, и он…

— Разумеется, знаю.

— Деннис, — Рон зажигает Люмос, осматривает обоих: у Криви ободрана рука — должно быть, расщепило при аппарации. — Умойся вон там, залечи свою царапину и вали.

— Мистер Криви, у вас есть где укрыться?

— Да, сэр! Конечно, есть! И спасибо вам за все, мы будем ждать. Я понял насчет дисциплины, я прослежу…

— Убрался? — спрашивает Рон пятью минутами позже.

Он успевает вычистить следы крови и воды на полу, запереть дверь, которую незваные гости оставили приоткрытой.

Мистер Уилкинс кивает.

— Значит, и эту рожу ты засветил? — спрашивает Рон. — Хреново.

— Ты знал про них? — вместо ответа говорит мистер Уилкинс. — Про группу Денниса?

— Ясное дело, знал. Флетчер рассказывал.

— А почему не помог? Особенно Деннису, хотя бы ради Колина?.. Они же едва не натворили глупостей — думаешь, Флетчер в одиночку убивал курьеров?

— Я? Я не помог Деннису? Ради Колина? Интересно, а почему он мне не помог? Ради Фреда?

— Потому что у них не было денег и связей, а у тебя…

— Что у меня, Гарри? Когда у меня были деньги? Чего здесь стоят мои связи? Или это ты так пытаешься выяснить, на что я купил «Овцу»? Или как дела с твоим счетом? — Рон смотрит исподлобья, словно что-то решает про себя, и наконец говорит: — Да все просто: я продал делюминатор.

— Продал что? — голос и брови мистера Уилкинса взлетают вверх.

— Делюминатор. Последнее изобретение великого волшебника Альбуса Дамблдора. Чтоб тебя, Гарри, — внезапно взрывается он, — опять ты ведешь себя так, будто все обязаны перед тобой отчитываться! Это ты должен отвечать перед нами — всеми, кого ты бросил в доме на Гриммо! Гермиона рассказала, как мы оттуда выбирались? И сколько не выбралось? Само собой, нет — тебя же нужно беречь! Ты же наша единственная надежда! Тогда какого хрена эта надежда ломанулась неизвестно куда, никого не предупреждая? Только потому, что тебе что-то там приспичило забрать из какого-то тайника? И мы ждали и ждали, а потом начали думать, что лучше: сдохнуть с голоду или быстренько откинуть копыта под Авадой?

— Рон, — говорит мистер Уилкинс тихо. — Так было нужно, правда. Мы с Герми потом вернулись и все оттуда забрали, и теперь…

— Тогда какого лысого Мерлина ты нам ничего не объяснил?! — орет Рон. — Какого лысого Мерлина она мне ничего не объяснила, когда бросилась спасать тебя?! И чего ты теперь от меня хочешь, Гарри Поттер?!

— Хочу, чтобы она уехала. Пусть она уедет, Рон, — мистер Уилкинс говорит с такой силой убеждения, что Рон теряет свой запал, падает на стул, выдыхая. — Если она будет на свободе, если она доставит то, что мы нашли у Снейпа в тайнике… Такое оборотное, как у нас, — и это самое малое, что там было! Представь, что мы сможем со всем этим сделать!

— Значит, опять ради дела стараешься?

— И ради нее.

Рон вздыхает, барабанит пальцами по столу. Люмос на конце его палочки давно не горит, последняя свеча тоже почти погасла, и если прикрыть глаза, можно представить, что не существует никакого острова Уайт с порталом на континент среди белых скал-иголок, и никакой «Черной овцы», безлюдной и гулкой, а есть спальня в Хогвартсе, и помириться легче легкого — стоит только подать руку или достать припрятанный тыквенный пирожок и разломить его пополам.

— Ну так что? — спрашивает Гарри.

— Ладно, — говорит Рон. — Хрен с тобой, пусть уезжает. Только сейчас я тебе ничего не дам. Завтра, возле портала. И не забудь, что в гостиницу вам теперь хода нет. Герми я спрятал, утром сам привезу ее туда, а ты… 

— Я найду, где укрыться, — начинает мистер Уилкинс — и тут многострадальная дверь слетает с петель и рушится на пол, в зал врываются с полдесятка авроров и чрезвычайно довольный Маркус Флинт объявляет:

— Венделл Уилкинс, вы арестованы!

— За что? — искренне недоумевает мистер Уилкинс.

— Разберемся на месте, — скалится Флинт, — но, между нами, мы совсем недавно поймали одну маленькую птичку, и она напела нам, что вас видели в неподходящей компании. И вам придется озаботиться доказательствами, что вы попали туда случайно…

Мистер Уилкинс хлопает глазами:

— Какой компании? — Но Флинт уже велит аврорам подождать за дверью, и задержанного выводят, впрочем, довольно вежливо.

— Этот Уилкинс — просто в каждой бочке затычка, — констатирует Флинт, усаживаясь рядом с Роном. — А здесь-то он как оказался?

— Дерьмо вопрос, — усмехается Рон. — Сдрейфил, когда чуть не попался твоим ищейкам, и прибежал сюда за портключом. 

— Значит, они все-таки у тебя, — довольно кивает Флинт.

— Неповиновение Аврорату тянет на тридцать суток и штраф, так? — говорит Рон вместо ответа. — Что тебе нужнее, Флинт: получить от меня эти портключи или спровадить наконец Малфоя?

— Ну, допустим, второе. Разрешений-то я сам выпишу сколько угодно. Так что Уилкинс?

— Он мне не нужен. Наоборот, я был бы рад, если бы его упекли куда-нибудь на подольше. Тогда его жена будет совершенно свободна…

— Фредди?! — Флинт потрясен. — Ты что — втюрился в эту курицу? Ты же, вроде, вообще не по этой части?

Рон морщится.

— Я втюрился в ее состояние.

— А-а-а, — Флинт кивает. — Ну, тогда я в доле.

— Смотри, — Рон наклоняется вперед, подпирая обеими руками подбородок, — если ты гарантируешь мне и миссис Уилкинс проход через портал, то перед этим сможешь поймать ее муженька с крадеными разрешениями. Скажешь Малфою, что Уилкинс и есть настоящий убийца. Малфой получит преступника и свои портключи, ты — процент, а я — будущую вдовушку. Идет? Выпусти сейчас этого придурка, я сделаю вид, будто сочувствую ему, и пообещаю передать разрешения завтра у портала. И готово!

— Гроссмейстер, — скалится Флинт. 

— Только не уверен, что Малфой проглотит все, что мы ему скормим.

— Малфой-то? Да он будет рад, если мы ему хоть шерстолапого енота подсунем! Ему же позарез надо оправдаться перед Темным Лордом за грешки, которые там, — он тычет пальцем через плечо, — сейчас сильно не одобряют. Мне тут примерещилось даже, что он носом землю роет, чтобы эти портключи того… употребить по назначению. Вот если бы еще и его прихватить на горячем…

— То что?

— Да все то же! Будет платить, куда денется — и не разово, как некоторые, — он шутливо пихает Рона локтем в бок, — а постоянно. Ну, или не будет, тоже неплохо: за перебежчиков там, — он опять указывает через плечо, — награда будь здоров. А тут не кто-нибудь, а Малфой!

Рон хмыкает:

— Эх, я бы посмотрел! Может, как-нибудь устроим, чтобы сначала он, а потом уже я с моей красоткой?

— Фредди, я по тебе буду скучать, мерзавец ты, буду, ей-Мерлин! Даже жаль, что я по девочкам, а то бы не отпустил!

— Зубы почини, Главный аврор, потом приставай. Ладно, давай сюда Уилкинса… вот еще, прости Мерлин, наказание!

— И скажи наконец, где же ты прячешь эту хрень, а, Фредди?

— Вот.

Рон подходит к роялю, поднимает крышку, шепчет заклятье.

Флинт недоуменно моргает, потом заходится хохотом:

— Поделом мне! Вот что значит музыку не любить! — и тут же обрывает смех. — Ну ладно, Фредди, еще десять минут обождешь. Протокол — без него никак.

Рон провожает Флинта взглядом, отпирает дверь в комнату для игры в карты, заглядывает. Миссис Уилкинс спит. Во сне ее лицо кажется нежнее и моложе, и сходство с дочерью — которого в обычное время не заметно, — отчетливо проступает в нем.

Рон вздыхает и осторожно трясет ее за плечо:

— Гермиона!

***

Завсегдатаи «Черной овцы», потоптавшись у порога и не дождавшись открытия, страдают недолго: большинство из них даже не вспоминает о мятном соусе и жареной баранине, оставляя свои денежки в карманах Блейза Забини. 

Но самого его не видно: вместо того чтобы праздновать победу, он запирается у себя в кабинете, гипнотизируя взглядом так и не начатую рюмку граппы. Напротив него — столь же мрачный и столь же трезвый, — сгорбился в кресле полномочный представитель Темного Лорда Драко Малфой.

— Уизли продал тебе «Черную овцу», — повторяет он и вдруг смеется сухим коротким смешком. — Отлично, просто отлично! — И на недоуменный взгляд Забини поясняет: — Когда я решил, что его можно дожать, то основывался на том, что он не сможет бросить свой карманный Гриффиндор. И никак не думал, что он попросту подарит его тебе!

— Мог бы спросить, — говорит Забини. — Я же говорил, что наблюдал за ним все это время. 

Малфой поднимает глаза, выпрямляется, насколько это возможно в мягком кресле.

— Ну и как по-твоему, все эти разговоры о том, что ему плевать на политику, и на Поттера, и на Грейнджер, и на все, кроме кабака в этом Мерлином забытом месте, — насколько они правдивы?

— В какой-то степени. Ему очень хочется так думать, и он пытается убедить себя — все время, которое я его здесь знаю.

— Когда-то в Хогвартсе он играл в шахматы, помнишь? 

Забини пожимает плечами:

— Он и сейчас играет. Но в Хогвартсе он был мне неинтересен.

— Мне тоже, — замечает Малфой. — Но тем не менее. Он вывел из-под удара «Черную овцу» и всех своих черных овечек, так? 

Забини не отвечает, но Малфою и не нужен ответ, он продолжает:

— О его настоящей семье речи нет. Остается Поттер. Как ты думаешь, прямая реальная угроза Поттеру или Грейнджер заставит его расстаться с портключами?

— Поттеру или Грейнджер? Прямая реальная угроза? — Забини замирает, глаза его на секунду вспыхивают пониманием — и гаснут. Он тянется вперед, накрывает руку Малфоя своей: —Малфой. Драко. Ты его уже дожимал — и что? Сработало? Гриффиндорцы! — выплевывает он. — Упрямые, тупые ослы! Иногда я думаю, Малфой, что тебя неправильно распределили — с таким усердием ты снова и снова вляпываешься в одно и то же дерьмо! Чего ты, Мерлин тебя побери, добиваешься? Чего от тебя потребуют в следующий раз ради возможности гулять по саду в Малфой-мэноре и носить вот это? — он поднимает руку, но значка-маски так и не касается, будто тот отравлен или раскален добела. — Но раз уж ты говоришь об Уизли, а не о том, чтобы получить те пять тысяч и амнистию за Поттера… — Он отстраняется, усаживается боком на стол и нарочито внимательно разглядывает Малфоя, будто раздевает глазами: — Когда ты последний раз трахался, не думая о том, что тебе за это будет? 

— А ты?

Забини качает головой:

— Дело не во мне. Он… теперь я ему неинтересен — странное чувство! 

Малфой поднимается из кресла. Прощается — всего лишь кивком. Уходит.

***

Международный портал на мысе Нидлз совсем не похож на портал Кэрисбрук: он устроен на месте маггловской пушечной батареи времен Второй мировой войны, и колючая проволока надежно защищает его наряду с несколькими слоями чар. 

Зал ожидания довольно велик, к тому же планировка предполагает существование большого количества укромных уголков.

В одном из них, почти невидимый в тени, стоит мистер Уилкинс.

Рона он замечает издалека, пристально следит, как тот подходит. 

— Где она?

— Уже у портала.

— Ты дашь нам попрощаться?

— Почему нет?

— Спасибо! — говорит мистер Уилкинс. — Я всегда знал…

— Рано, — угрюмо отвечает Рон. — У нас еще дел по горло. 

— Деньги возьмешь? Тебе пригодятся.

— Обойдусь. Оставь себе. Вот, хочешь взглянуть? — он достает из кошеля ослиной кожи портключ: свернутый в тугую трубку лист пергамента величиной с ладонь. — Надо коснуться его палочкой, — объясняет он, разворачивая лист. — Тогда он зачаровывается на того, кто его коснулся, и другие не могут им воспользоваться. Но лучше делать это перед самым входом, здесь вся магия отслеживается… 

— …Венделл Уилкинс!

Маркус Флинт, похоже, обожает эффектные появления: железная дверь в стене отъезжает в сторону, золотые галуны вспыхивают в свете ламп, алая мантия приобретает оттенок крови.

— Вы арестованы по обвинению за соучастие в убийстве курьеров, у которых были эти портключи! — говорит он и победно улыбается. — Вас что-то удивляет, мистер Уилкинс? Или не что-то, а кто-то? Неужели наш друг Фред — то есть, конечно, Рональд Уизли? Все объясняется очень просто, мистер Уилкинс! — он демонстративно громко вздыхает. — Любовь! Любовь торжествует даже над гриффиндорскими добродетелями! Видите ли, мистера Уизли угораздило влюбиться в вашу жену, и я не мог не посодействовать. Так что вам предстоит уйти с дороги, и…

— Стоп, — говорит Рон. В руках у него маггловский пистолет — никто не замечает, когда он успел достать его. — Не торопись, Флинт. Никто никого не арестует.

— Ты с ума сошел? Что это?

— Сошел. Хочешь дыру во лбу, Флинт? Эта штука устроит ее очень быстро, будь уверен. Нет? Тогда руки на голову. Встань вон там. 

— Фредди! Ты что творишь? Ты вообще соображаешь, что делаешь? Чем тебе это аукнется?

— Отлично соображаю. Если тебе что-то непонятно, Флинт, я объясню, у нас с тобой времени будет навалом! Потом. А сейчас — у портала кто-то есть? Сколько человек?

Флинт тяжело дышит: брови сведены, огромные зубы оскалены.

— Дыра во лбу, — напоминает Рон.

Мистер Уилкинс наконец отмирает, вытаскивает палочку — Рон краем глаза улавливает движение:

— Не смей! Я сказал, здесь нельзя!

Флинт дергается, но Рон снова целится ему в лоб.

— Сколько?

— Пятеро, — цедит Флинт.

— Как мимо них пройти?

Флинт молчит.

— Хочешь подохнуть из-за двух кусков пергамента? — спрашивает Рон, ждет и, не дождавшись, нажимает на курок. Выстрел почти не слышен, но пуля выбивает искры из камня рядом с головой Флинта. Тот шарахается, кося глазом.

— Не убедил?

— Мое разрешение, — говорит он.

— И ты его заготовил. Как я и просил, да? Где оно? В кармане? Эй, глянь там у него…

— Глянь? И давно вы с ним скорешились, а? — Флинт на секунду смолкает, потом выдыхает с присвистом. — А ведь похоже, что давно! Лет так двенадцать назад, а, мистер Поттер?

Никто не отвечает. Дуло чуть сильнее упирается Флинту в лоб, мистер Уилкинс умело, быстро и бесшумно обшаривает карманы алой мантии, извлекает два листа бумаги, пробегает глазами.

— Заполнены?

— Нет. Но печати стоят.

— Отлично, — говорит Рон. — Валяй заполняй. Венделл и Моника Уилкинс.

Мистер Уилкинс замирает, уставившись на Рона.

— Ты…

— Делай, что говорю.

Он отводит взгляд совсем ненадолго, но Флинту хватает и этого, чтобы, вспомнив спортивное прошлое, рвануться в сторону, к железной двери, из которой он появился совсем недавно, и скрыться за нею. Звучит выстрел, пуля расплющивается о металл.

Рон и мистер Уилкинс переглядываются и срываются с места.

— Почему?.. Почему он не звал? На помощь?

— Стены слишком толстые, — бросает Рон. — Хрен услышишь. — Беги давай, не болтай!

Они вылетают в коридор, длинный, извилистый, поворачивающий то вправо, то влево.

— Где она? Далеко?

— Да! — пыхтит Рон. — Ты не понял, что ли? Он мне сам тут показал все!

— А эта дверь?

— Ее не показывал! 

Мистер Уилкинс грязно ругается: маггловский мат в его устах кажется до изумления чужеродным, но слетает с них с завидной легкостью. 

Конечно, они не успевают: в торце зала, куда они влетают с разбега, переливается арка малого портала, но путь к ней преграждает с полдесятка авроров, а перед ними, благополучно вернув себе неизменную кривозубую ухмылку, стоит Маркус Флинт. Его палочка упирается в висок миссис Уилкинс. Та бледна, но кажется спокойной, даже расслабленной; впрочем, никаких признаков Империо или любого другого подчиняющего заклятия не заметно. Должно быть, Флинт желает, чтобы последний акт пьесы собрал как можно больше зрителей.

— Какая встреча, мистер Поттер, — тянет он. — Приношу свои извинения, что не признал вас с самого начала, но теперь-то вижу! Что, мерзавец, — обращается он к Рону, — решил переслизеринить слизеринца? Ну, с тобой у нас будет разговор особый — сразу после того как мистер Поттер отправится туда, где его ждут не дождутся. Перенастроим портал на Лондон, и вся любовь! Стюарт! — зовет он. — Как там у тебя, скоро?

От портала кто-то отвечает ему не слишком разборчиво.

Мистер Уилкинс не отрываясь смотрит на жену. 

— Вот насчет мисс Грейнджер не уверен, — продолжает разглагольствовать Флинт. — Пожалуй, тебя, грязнокровка, я придержу, подожду, пока отдельно что-нибудь не пообещают… А хорошую компанию до тех пор тебе обеспечу, будь уверена! Стюарт! — опять зовет он, отвлекаясь от приятной беседы. — Ты что там застрял?

— Иду.

Стук шагов по каменным плитам кажется неожиданно громким; но вместо неизвестного Стюарта, которого так жаждет видеть Флинт, в зал входит Драко Малфой.

Он удостаивает присутствующих коротким взглядом, затем сосредоточивает свое внимание на Флинте.

— Ай-ай-ай, Маркус! Решил, что про меня можно не думать? 

Замешательство Флинта проходит почти мгновенно.

— Ай-ай-ай, Малфой, — в тон говорит он. — А ты думал, что еще что-то значишь? Не надейся, Поттера я тебе не отдам, слишком жирно! Уизли — тем более, мы с ним старые приятели, верно, Фредди? Почивший братец покоя не дает? Ну, скоро увидитесь! Или не очень скоро? 

— Парни, — командует он. — Обыщите этих. 

— Обездвижить? — спрашивает один из авроров, но Флинт мотает головой:

— Пусть подергаются.

Четверо из пяти авроров шагают вперед, заслоняя и Флинта, и Малфоя, и миссис Уилкинс, и внезапное «Ступефай квинто!» кажется громом среди ясного неба. Они даже не сразу понимают, кто произнес заклятье, — и оживают только тогда, когда видят Драко Малфоя, застывшего с палочкой в руках над неподвижными телами Флинта и пяти его подчиненных.

Миссис Уилкинс без сил опускается на пол; муж бросается к ней, подхватывает, всматривается:

— Обморок. Энервейт!

Рон бросается к ним, сует мистеру Уилкинсу в руку портключи:

— Скорее! 

Мистер Уилкинс касается палочкой одного из листов, пришедшая в себя миссис Уилкинс следует его примеру: на портключах проступают сверкающие круги.

— А этот, который там? — вдруг спохватывается Рон. — Стюарт?

— Не помешает, — говорит Малфой. Они с Роном стоят друг напротив друга, меряя друг друга взглядами, как в первую встречу.

— Скорее, — повторяет Рон, и они, все четверо, подходят к порталу.

— Ну что, Гермиона?

Она кивает, прикусывает губу:

— Я обещала, да. Я останусь, если ты хочешь. Ты и так…

— У тебя отличная жена, Гарри, — это говорит не Рон, а Фред, Фредди, хозяин «Черной овцы». — Она приходила ко мне целых два раза, представляешь? Вон из-за этих штук, — он кивает на портключи. Пыталась наложить Непростительное и не смогла. Будь она в своем теле, наверно, еще и не то попробовала бы. А так наврала, что все еще меня любит, прикинь? Ну, я ей позволил — хотел еще раз послушать. Ты прав, Малфой, — вдруг прерывает он сам себя. — Гриффиндор —болезнь. Или это Забини сказал? Кстати, ты еще не понял? Портключи не отдам. И да, Гермиона, — у тебя отличный муж! Согласился остаться, чтобы ты уехала. В общем, валите отсюда оба, пока…

Он отворачивается, поднимает палочку, выставляя щит, закрывая зал от возможных гостей.

Малфой встает рядом: его палочка вычерчивает такой же узор.

— Ну! 

Миссис Уилкинс — Гермиона! — шепчет за спиной:

— Я люблю тебя, Рон! Прости, пожалуйста, прости!

Мистер Уилкинс — Гарри Поттер! — деловито собирает с пола палочки авроров, сует Рону в свободную руку.

— Может, все-таки с нами? — говорит он.

— Париж, — говорит Рон не оборачиваясь. — Передавайте там ему привет… и всем нашим. А я уж тут как-нибудь… 

— Париж, — она всхлипывает. — Я всегда буду помнить наш Париж и…

Рон сжимает зубы: у него достаточно вопросов, ответа на которые лучше не знать. Его взгляд мечется между Гарри, Гермионой и Малфоем: он все еще не верит, что тот не собирается выкинуть что-нибудь эдакое в последний момент. И только когда ключи, коснувшиеся портала, вспыхивают, открывая проход, и в их сиянии исчезают сначала Моника Уилкинс в своей практичной мантии, а за ней Венделл Уилкинс, долговязый и неловкий, немного расслабляется. 

— Черные овцы на белом острове, — усмехается Малфой.

— Я думал, ты портключи постараешься отобрать, — угрюмо бросает Рон. — И какого хрена ты влез, если не за ними?

— Странный вопрос вместо благодарности, Уизли.

— Благодарности тебе надо?

Рон лезет в карман, вытаскивает изрядно помятые разрешения, которые совсем недавно подписал Флинт, протягивает Малфою.

— Это пойдет?

Малфой разглядывает их — и вдруг тихо усмехается.

— Что такое?

— Если не ошибаюсь, их начали заполнять, и вот это слово — «миссис». И кто из нас?..

— Какое еще «из нас»? — бурчит Рон. — Я остаюсь.

— Не будь идиотом, Уизли! Флинт очнется — тебе не жить. Разве ты не собирался бежать? Забини был уверен…

— Мало ли в чем он уверен… Шевелись давай, скоро этих хватятся. 

— Уизли, — говорит Малфой, с некоторым подозрением глядя на оглушенных авроров — будто прикидывая, не добавить ли им. — Ты забыл, кто я такой?

— Отлично помню, — бормочет Рон. — Хорек и говнюк.

— Полномочный представитель Темного лорда. Имеющий разрешение на выезд от Главного аврора острова Уайт, который обещал меня проводить, да что-то припозднился. Я твой пропуск через портал, Уизли.

— Ну да, — говорит Рон. — А я — твоя гарантия, что тебя на континенте сразу не прикончат вот за это вот, — он тычет пальцем в значок. — Прекрасное начало… не знаю чего.

Они еще раз сталкиваются взглядами, Малфой шагает вперед — и тут Маркус Флинт, должно быть, уже несколько минут как пришедший в себя, срывается с места. Чтобы достать Малфоя, ему довольно одного броска: вместо палочки в руке Флинта блестит невесть когда подобранный маггловский пистолет.

— Авада кедавра! 

Рон не кричит: слова смертельного заклятья звучат едва слышно, но успевают вовремя: Флинт падает наземь, рушится прямо на Малфоя, сбивая того с ног. Но большего вреда ни ему, ни кому-либо другому он причинить уже не в силах.

Малфой автоматически взмахивает палочкой, обновляя заклятье окаменения на поверженных аврорах.

Уже в коридоре Малфой первым нарушает молчание:

— Да, вот еще, — он хлопает по карману. — Блейз хотел передать, что за твоими присмотрит. И остатки денег за «Черную овцу». И… нет, больше ничего.

— Брось, — отмахивается Рон. — Все нормально. — Он трет лицо, так, что оно краснеет, и вдруг хмыкает: — Похоже, тебя самого он тоже хотел передать.

— Или тебя, — парирует Малфой.

Коридор заканчивается, до выхода из крепости остается пара десятков шагов. Большой общедоступный портал, предполагающий проверку документов и палочек, слишком велик, чтобы располагаться внутри крепости: с площадки, на которую когда-то ставили гигантские орудия и откуда теперь можно отправиться за пределы Магической Британии, открывается вид на залив Солент, зеленые склоны холмов, сверкающие белоснежные острия меловых скал.

Рон вздыхает полной грудью, на секунду прикрывает глаза. 

— Ты в курсе, Малфой, что Франция тебе не грозит?

— Как и вся Европа, в общем-то. И Америка тоже. Да, разумеется.

— А куда вас пускают, кстати? Чтобы не очень далеко?

— Ну, — Малфой возводит глаза к небу, припоминая, — например, в Конго. Браззавиль.

— Почему туда? — спрашивает Рон. — А, Мерлин с тобой, не отвечай, Конго так Конго. Оттуда я с нашими свяжусь? Галлеоны там берут, как думаешь? Хватит нам этого на первое время? И да, эту штуку не забудь потом отцепить. 

— Нам? На первое время?— растерянно переспрашивает Малфой, оглядываясь, словно убеждаясь, что никто вокруг не может подслушать, какую чушь, как обычно, несет Уизли. 

Но перед порталом нет никого, кроме охраны, вытягивающейся в струнку не столько при виде подписанных Главным аврором острова Уайт разрешений на выезд, сколько из-за черной малфоевой мантии и серебряного значка. 

Только выше по склону какой-то маггл — по дорожкам вокруг цитадели их гуляет достаточно, хотя портала они, разумеется, видеть не могут, — щелкает фотоаппаратом: вспышка бьет им прямо в лицо, высекая слезы, и слепит глаза.

fin


End file.
